A vampire summer
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: A/U The Cullen's are out for the summer. For normal people, summer consist of tv, junk food and video games, but the Cullen's have something very different planed. But so do the volturi. And the odds are not in their favor. full of sweet alice and jasper moments. Includes OC to the backstory of finding family Please review book parings. *sequel in progress*
1. Chapter 1

A vampire summer.

~Alice  
It was the last day of school. Only 10 minutes left! I held Jasper's hand tightly as I stared at the clock bouncing in my seat 'come on. Come on.' I thought impatiently. I continued to bouncy slightly. Edward was dreading the moment, as soon as the bell rang he knew Emmett and I would be off like bottle rockets "jazz, we should have a pool party. We could invite Peter and Charlotte and Garrett and Kachiri Senna and Zafrina and Eleazar and Carmen and Kate and Tanya And Maggie and Siobhan and Liam! it'd be so fun jazz!" Emmett smirked. He agreed. "Emmett's in. Lets do it!" I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose I caught the clock again and started a countdown every one joined in "FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE!" The bell rang. All hell broke loose. screaming and laughing filled the halls. Jasper threw me over his shoulder playfully as we made a mad dash to our cars. Rosalie got a piggy back ride from Emmett. I got in the Porsche jasper got in passenger. No one drove my Porsche but me. I started it up grinning and sped out. It was amazing how we never got caught, if we did, I was sure Charlie wouldn't like me as much. Later when we got home I sat with jasper on the couch in our room "we should go swimming!" I said smiling brightly. I ran into my closet and changed at vampire speed. And came out a moment later in a black bikini that appeared to be splatter painted, that caught his attention. I took his hand "pleeeeeeeease come swimming with me?" He sighed in defeat "but the scars... And the sparkling... It's so...gay." I laughed "its only gay when Edward makes that dumb face while he dose it. And besides, some don't. You may not. You haven't ever been in the sun to figure out. And besides, the scars are sexy." I said grinning. "It shows how strong you are." I said leaning against him trying to convince him "kiss me." I said smiling with my head in his lap. He grinned and did. We didn't kiss all the time like Edward and Bella, so when we did it was special and usually not in public, but when we did, it set off a chain of suprize kisses for the rest of the day. I giggled softly As he pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you." I said as he pulled back he stroked my face. "What did I do to deserve a woman as beautiful as you?" He asked I smiled at him and layed my head on his shoulder "what ever I did to deserve a man as hot, sweet and romantic as you. Prince Charming has nothing on you. If I lost a shoe, you'd know it was mine at first glance." I leaned back on the arm of the couch "seriously. Lets go swimming." I said as he said "oh, okay" and kissed me upside down "meet cha outside!" I called and jumped out the window (links to the room and the pool on my profile.) I sat in one of the chairs that surrounded the pool and stared up at the lights. They would be beautiful tonight. As for now, I slid on my Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, closed my eyes, and waited for jazz to come out. A moment later I felt I pair of lips press to mine. I didn't have to look to know it was jasper. When we wasn't worrying about not eating Bella, he was the most romantic person ever. I was sparkling lightly. It wasn't that bright but it was enough. Jasper offered his hand. I took it and got up. He laughed "on a scale 1- Edward, how gay do I look?" I fell against him laughing "not at all jazz. You're not even sparkling." I did a back flip off the diving board Purposely soaking jasper. I smirked looking over at him "your gunna get it." he growled playfully and swung in on the rope swing. He landed perfectly on the waterfall. "TEN." I yelled and laughed. He jumped off the waterfall and swam over to me. He warped his arms around my waist when I wasn't expecting it. I turned sharply, then relaxed. "So untrusting, smart. Smart." He smirked at me and started playing with my hair. "We should see if Carlisle would let us go to isle Esme." He said smirking farther "yeah, cause Emmett wouldn't hold that against us at all." I said laughing scarcasticly with him. A song by three days to grace came on the radio. The dj said it was called pain.  
"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"  
The radio sang  
I laughed "he'd get along well with Jane." Jasper snickered at my idiotic comment

As night came, all the lanterns lit up. It was nothing short of dream worthy. Jasper was nervous about something. I could tell. "Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked swimming over to him. "Nothing..." He replied up beatly. I sighed.  
"There's something."  
"Nope, I'm good."  
"Jazz..."  
"You'll see tonight. I'm surprised you haven't already. No. Don't look. I want this one thing to be a surprise."  
"Ooh. A surprise!" I said smiling. We got out of the pool and went back upstairs. I was laying on the bed with jasper. I froze "Emmett in 3...2...1" at that moment Emmett burst through the door "hey guys have you seen my...never mind"  
"Wait, h-" then it hit me. My tank top strap blended with my skin tone, and i was on top of jasper, but we were kissing. Nothing else. Jazz was shirtless, and we had a blanket over us. "Emmett... We're wearing clothes.. Your just dirty minded." I pulled the blanket down revealing my sweats. With that Emmett proceeded to run down stairs and scream "CARLISLE! ESME! I JUST WALKED IN ON THE *air quotes* GOOD CHILDREN!" Oh. My. Gosh... We can never go down stairs again... "EMMETT NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU WISH, MR. DIRTY MINDED." I yelled "jazz, we can never go down stairs again..." I said putting my head in my hands. Jasper warped his arm around me. He kissed my cheek. "Hey Ali, there's something I've been wanting to ask you..." I looked over at him he took my hand, and led me to our meadow, although it wasn't really a meadow, it was more of a single tree that stood in a field that had a swing made of a wooden plank and rope from our early years with Carlisle. It was now filled with colorful lanterns that lit up the night. He never let go of my hand. He began to speak  
"Mary Alice Cullen, I've loved you since the very first time I saw you, even though we were only children, I see now that the new emotion I had felt was love. I love everything about you, I love that your only half the size of me. I love your amazing fashion Sense, I adore your hair, but most importantly, I love your huge open heart, you never refused to save anyone, no matter how much you would have had to go with out. So, Ali, I'm asking you" he pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. And he got down on one knee "will you Mary me?" If. We're human, I would be crying. "Yes. Yes, of corse I will." I said as he slid he ring onto my finger and kissed my hand "thank you." He said and stood. I latched onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck as we kissed, made out really. "I love you." I said quietly. He picked me up and spun me around. "I love you to Ali."

* * *

REVIEWW IT MAKES UNICORNS HAPPY


	2. Chapter 2

A vampire summer. 2  
By the way fassles is a word used in place of a swear word. As in "oh fassles,  
fassles no, what the fassles, or even creepy as fassles

i own nothing... Oh, wait I own marrissa. She's my creation. But I don't own the Cullen's or the volturi.

* * *

~Alice  
We stayed in the field most of the night. The tree in the middle of the field was our tree, because it stood out from the rest, kinda like us. It was huge. The limbs were big enough to entirely lay out. (Link on profile) I was laying in the tree, warped in Jasper's arms. We stared up at the stars giggling an laughing with each other. "I love you." I said smiling as he kissed me. He started trying to take off my hoodie. I pulled back. "No." I Said and pulled it back on. "Not yet. Not until I can see my visions clearly again. It's foggy lately, and I don't want Emmett showing up, and trust me, he will." I heard shuffling in the distance. "Told ya." But it wasn't Emmett's sent. I hadn't ever encountered this sent before. A nomad maybe? But what did he want? The unknown vampire emerged from the woods. He wore a black robe and had straight brown hair.  
His appearance was creepy as fassles (I'd like to keep this rated t.) I couldn't tell if it was a male or female. Along behind him stood a girl. She was beautiful. She looked as if she could be his daughter. She had long black hair,which was in a braid, the middle strand was red, and she didn't seem to care about what was going on. She seemed to be frozen in her teen years, like us. Even though we were about 100 and 150 now we were frozen in our teen appearances. I allowed my legs to dangle from the tree as he came closer. "Marrissa, are these the ones you have sensed?" She took another step outward "yes father." She said simply. She was wearing the same robes as him. I could see lime green converse sticking out from the bottom. Jasper wrapped his arm around me protectively "may I help you?" He asked "my name is aro. I'd like to make you an offer you can not refuse" He looked at me "that would be?" I asked leaning against against jasper in his arms resting my head against his chest. "join the volturi." I stared at him in disbelief. "That's not much of an offer, and no thank you." I said taking Jasper's hand as my ring shone in the moonlight and turned away. He caught my shirt. I fell back onto my butt. "That wasn't an option, you can't refuse, remember?" Jasper turned swiftly "let her go." He said calmly but the rage was building. "Join us." Aro repeated "never." Jasper replied taking my hand to help me up.  
I latched onto him in fear of what he may do. I thought to Edward 'there's a creepy guy trying to convince us to join him in the volturi. Help. Bring emmett and carlisle. this may turn into a fight. We're where we used to play when we were children.' Jasper held me tight and protectively. "Don't worry Alice, we'll be okay. I won't let them take you" he whispered. I froze "no, no. not now" I whispered hoping aro wouldn't notice. "Join us while I still have patients, or I might hurt someone." He looked directly at jasper. "I've never lost a fight, and I trained and killed newborns for at least 100 years." He hissed "and you better believe that you won't be laying a finger on Alice." He said angrily at that moment Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward emerged from the trees Edward thought to me "are you okay?" I nodded once. I saw Carlisle freeze. What was wrong? Did aro have a power we hadn't yet seen? There was a chorus of "father? Dad? Carlisle? Are you okay? What's going on?" That went on as he stared at aro. "What do you want with my daughter?" Carlisle asked sounding angry. "Your daughter?" He said curiously "adoptive. She's like my own though. What do you want with her?" He asked fiercely stepping forward "I want her to join me." He growled. "I'll leave her to her desicion, but if she doesn't want to, I'm asking you to leave." He said crossing his arms "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, we've traveled a very long way, and my daughters power won't allow her to rest until we've collected the warrior. Marrissa sighed "father, leave me out of this please."She said putting up her hood and looking down to her iPod and putting her headphones in. Aro sighed. "Let's not make this harder than it needs to be." Aro said stalking toward me. Jasper pushed me back for protection as the others jumped in front of me.

~jasper

So this creepy guy walks up with his daughter and tries to force my wife to join the volturi? fassles no. He told us that he couldn't leave without Alice. With that I shoved her to the back of us, I hoped I hadn't hurt her too much, but I had to protect her. "Look." I hissed "you're not taking my wi- I-I mean fiancé...BUT STILL YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER!" I yelled. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward turned to Alice. She smiled "a few hours ago." She said simply. she then held out her hand to show them. the diamond sparkled in the moonlight. Aro spoke "so child.." He looked at Alice "will you join us?" Alice stood "fassles no! Would you get lost!?"

~marrissa  
For those of you who haven't figured it out yet... I'm aros daughter. I honestly don't want to be here, but what other choice do I have? No one would actually want me in their coven. except father. I didn't like killing all those innocent humans, but it was that, or starve and be abused by Jane's power. Also, I had 2 powers, one is a stupid power. I can hunt out 'warriors' as father calls them but in reality, they're vampires with a power useful to my coven. When i sensed them, i learned everything about them. On today's latest adventure, the stupid power had brought us far, far away from home. Home was volltera, Italy. Today, we were in forks, Washington, All the way in America. looking for an overly energetic pixie like female, I have to admit, she was very pretty, but she was always bubbly. She had gotten engaged hours before we arrived. If we successfully got her to join us, she was going to drive me mad. Then i had a power I didn't mind, it was much like janes, but better. Hers put you in excruciating pain until she looked away. Mine was different. Mine put you in excruciating pain and lasted. Mine acted like a broken bone. It hurt a lot at first and didn't go away for quite a while. We wore contacts, so that if we had any interation with the humans, no questions would be asked. mine were blue, fathers were brown. It was the first time I'd ever been outside of the castle. It would have been more enjoyable, but I was with father. He was a bit possessive. I wasn't aloud to speak to other vampires we met along the way, and quite honestly I didn't want to be here. But I was. My converse were muddy now. I couldn't wait to get home. America was rainy, cold ,icy and muddy. I took out my iPod and hit play. I put the ear buds in and zoned out. My dad was about to get his fassles kicked. The female that we were trying to capture had summoned her, brothers? I guess. And most likely her father. The first one I saw had red hair, his hair looked like he'd just 'done it' his eyes were... Golden? What? I'd never seen anyone with golden eyes... It was sort of mesmerizing. . . I wanted golden eyes. How did they do it? Were they wearing contacts? But why? I decided to speak up. "You." I pointed to the very tall muscular one with dark hair who also had golden eyes. "How do you get your eyes golden like that?" I asked curiously "we only drink the blood of animals. Except for the occasional slip up. " He replied I was now very interested. I turned to father. "I'd like golden eyes." I told him "that's a sign of weakness marrissa." He told me simply I glared at him using my favorite power. It sent him to the ground in pain "then I wish to be week, father , I want golden eyes instead of draining the poor humans all the time! I don't want to be a murderer!"


	3. Chapter 3

For the record Bella had an alternate ending. I own nothing... except marrissa. Shes my idea.

**~Alice**  
Aro stalked toward marrissa "you little..." Marrissa looked scared. Aro looked angry "I outa kill you now." He said running toward her "father, I'm sorry! I didn't-" he cut her off and shoved her down. "out of my sight." He hissed "never come back." Marrissa looked shocked. "You- you're- just leaving me here!?" She said getting to her feet. "Yes. I don't need a worthless being like yourself." She hung her head. And headed off. I saw a tear drop onto her muddy shoe. I whispered lowly enough that aro wouldnt hear to her "you can come stay with us. Go far enough so he thinks you're gone. When he leaves, we'll come get you." She looked at me in disbelief. I nodded. She flashed off into the woods "now that she's gone." Aro said darkly "come join me Alice." I growled lowly "NO! NO. A THOUSAND TIMES NO! GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" I screamed at him I took Jasper and Emmett's hand and motioned for Carlisle and Edward to take my arms as they did I said "aro. I have a family, I love them. And we'd greatly appreciate it if you'd leave." He threw his hands in the air "fine." He left. I looked at jasper.  
"This isn't over is it?"  
"Dunno, your the future seer."  
"Definitely not over. But let's go home for now." He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. I laughed. I paused "Wait.. Marrissa." He put me down. I ran along her path hand in hand with jasper. She sat in a tall tree looking up at the sky. She was smiling. She caught our sent and jumped down. "Are you really going to keep me?" She asked. I smiled "of course." Her eyes watered happily as she through herself at me into a hug "thank you. Thank you so much." We stood there for at least 5 minutes in a hug. "I'm sorry, I've just never been wanted, only used. Love was a nice change." She explained "what may I call you?" She asked "doesn't matter, Alice and jasper, mom and dad if you'd like." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go home guys." I said with Jasper's arm around my waist

**~later at the house ~marrissa**

Sometimes at the end of a day, I like to take out my journal and wright in it. I did that today. I pulled it out and slid my pen across the paper.  
D_ear dairy,  
Today, father abandoned me. I used my power on him. It felt amazing, by the way. All the rage I had against him had just flooded out into that burst. But I'm not on my own now. The coven who we were trying to capture someone from, took me in. My qnew mother is beautiful. She's very small. She's only about 4' 11" she has spiky black hair, golden eyes and an amazing fashion since. My new father has golden eyes as well. His hair is a dark red color. He's about a foot, Maybe two, taller than mother. This family has an odd family friend. His name is Seth. He transforms into a wolf, as mother says. I haven't seen it yet though. I also live with mother and fathers adopted siblings. They looked like they could be super models. The first more so. He has red hair that was extremely messy. The second is huge. He has dark hair and is easily the tallest of the siblings. There is also a tall blonde female. She could easily be a super model. I also won't hunt humans anymore. This family drinks only the blood of animals. I plan to do the same. I hope I can get my eyes golden like the rest of our family's. they're so nice. I love them so much. They're amazing, and they love me. They gave me a room on the second floor. It has a window seat, I've always loved them. It has several other large windows too. They told me that they'd get me some actual furniture instead of the guest furniture as soon as the stores reopened tomorrow. As for now, I'm going down to meet the rest of the family. Wright more later  
-marrissa_

**~~~Alice's pov**  
I sat on the couch smiling. "Thank you." I whispered to jasper he looked down at me. "For what?" He asked wrapping an arm around me "for letting us take in marrissa. She's the closest thing we'll ever get to our own. She even kinda looks like us. She's so perfect, and beautiful too." I told him smiling. He smiled too. "We never leave anyone behind, right?" He said laughing using the same phrase I had so many times when we were small. I smiled too. "Never." I said hugging him happily "I love you. Lets go downstairs, marrissa is introducing herself." I took his hand, and lead him downstairs. We took a seat on the white sectional couch. I sat in the corner where it turned. I leaned against jasper smiling a little. The current situation, plus my natural bublieness, I couldn't help but be all smiles. I watched marrissa come down the stairs. Jasper sensed her nervousness. I saw her shoulders relax a moment later. She was still wearing her volturi robes, I guess she didn't have any other clothes. I'd remember that tomorrow.

**~marrissa**  
I made my way down the stairs. I was getting a bit thirsty. and i was nervous. I felt my self calm down almost instantly. What just happened? Was there an emotion manipulator that I hadn't sensed? How odd. I was still in my volturi robes. Oh how I wanted to burn them, but I didn't have any other clothes, so I'd cope. As I got down the last step, I smiled. I had just been accepted by a perfect family who loved me, wanted me, had a permanent, or at least for now, home , who didn't want to kill humans. I had never been faced by such perfection. It was nice. "Well, I'm marrissa. Obviously, I'm a abandoned volturi. But it's okay, because now I have you guys. I hated being a volturi anyway. They only used me, even though the leader was my father. But now I have you guys who actualy love, and care about me. I owe you guys so much. Thank you." I said and took a seat beside my new mother. The over all fatherly figure of the house spoke. "I don't believe we've given you a formal introduction. I, myself, am Carlisle" he gestured to the red head. "This is Edward. He's a mind reader." Edward smiled at me. "A pleasure to have you join us." I nodded smiling. The mother of the house spoke. "in Esme." The very buff one stood up "I'm Emmett." He shot a crooked smirk in my direction then picked me up and spun me around in a hug "dang, your lighter than Alice!" He said in surprise "I haven fed in a few weeks." I explained as he put me down "who's up for a hunting trip?" The blonde asked smiling as everyone agreed "I'm Rosalie, by the way." She added. "Now that you've met Everyone, we can show you the ropes to hunting animals. Let's go." Emmett said enthusiastically. Rosalie ran out hand in hand. Fassle. He was taken. I followed mother and father. "Just be warned" father warned "animals are a bit harder than humans simply because they're stronger, and some, faster." I nodded once. "Once you catch the sent" mother began "just run after it. You'll catch it eventually." Emmett smirked. "You slip up less if you drink water like the humans. It's disgusting so then any blood around seems tempting. As Long as your not around a bleeding human, you shouldn't have any issues." He told me leaning against a tree. Rosalie spoke from a tree limb "never try to pin it down. Especially when your very thirsty. Animals big enough to pin down are usually fighters, and know when you're week. I learned that the hard way." She told me as her legs dangled from the limb "never get to close to the edge of the woods, the humans will catch you in a minute." Edward told me  
"Venom is a must. The pain will stun them long enough for you to kill it. " Carlisle told me "but not too much or you could change it." Esme told me as everyone stared at Emmett. "I didn't mean to! But you have to admit. The newborn vampire cub was pretty cute..." Esme sighed "it tried to kill the town!" Rosalie yelled at her childish husband Emmett looked down sadly. "Rest in peace fluffy." He said somberly.  
Mother caught the sent of a deer. "Go for it marrissa." I looked at mother with determination. I ran after the sent. I felt so free as I ran with my hair blowing behind me. I jumped onto the deers back. I bit into its neck injecting venom causing it to fall. It's hoof was on my robe, so it ripped just above my knees. Oh well. Then I bit into a different spot to drain it. The blood was sweeter than that of a humans. It was also thinner, and not as satisfying. I preferred this though. Enough humans had died because of me. When there was no more blood I dropped it. I stood and wiped the remaining blood off of my face with my sleeve. I was a wreck. Blood had run all down my neck and was all over my robe. I didn't care though. I ran back to my family smiling. Emmett high fived me. "How long will it take my eyes to change?" I asked sitting on a tree stump. "How long have you been feeding off humans?" Carlisle asked "since I was born... So, 20 years? Never been thirsty." Mother took out her phone "what are you doing?" Father asked her "ordering contacts. It'll take at least 3 months before the golden takes over the red. Possibly more since she's never gone thirsty." When I got back to the house I managed to wash all the blood out of my hair. Mother had laid out new clothes for me. Most teenagers hated it, but my mom was a teen in a since. One with a very good fashion sense at that. There was a note on top of the pile it read "meet me in the car."  
-mom

**~Alice point of view**

We taught marrissa how to hunt. That was fun. She did great. But now it was breaking dawn. It was time to go shopping. I gave her an outfit, it was skinny jeans, a white tank, and a green flannel shirt. I told her to meet me in the car. When she got down to the garage I saw her jaw drop. I smiled. This was going to be fun. She joined me in the car. "Mother, Where are we going?" I smiled again "shopping. Your going to need your own clothes you know, also you can call me mom if you'd like, no need to be formal." She looked confused. "We don't just order them?" She asked "well, we can, but that's not fun. Plus, online doesn't give us bonding time." She grinned "well, okay then." I pulled out of the garage. I headed to a nice store in Seattle. "So what kind of music do you like?" I asked marrissa "I dunno. I could only listen to certain things before. I didn't really like any of it, but it was less obnoxious than a-aro's commands." She replied. "You stuttered over his name? Why?" I asked curiously "it's just odd. I'm used to him being father, but I have a new one now who is better than he ever was." I smiled "I'm so glad you like us. We love you too." I switched the radio on, a thousand years by Christiana perri was playing.

_The day we met  
frozen, I held my breath  
right from the start_  
_knew that I found a home  
for my heart,  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I_ _have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Marrissa looked over at me. "I liked that song. It sorta described me meting this clan." I smiled at her "we'll love you for much more than 1000 years."

* * *

What do you think of marrissa? Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

I own marrissa, nothing else. lets carry on.

* * *

**~marrissa**

We got out of the car and entered a huge building. Mother had called it 'a mall' it had moving stairs and boxes that went up and down by request of a button. We entered a store called 'forever 21' I picked up a couple pair of jeans, a sweater, and a dress. I caught back up to mom. She laughed at my tiny pile. "Go nuts. Get everything, and whatever you want!" I smiled "are you sure?" She nodded. "Absolutely!" I turned away. the entire mall went pitch black, I heard high pitched soprano scream of terror and pain. Mother wasn't where she had been. The store was pen drop quiet. Then it hit me. Had aro vampnapped my mother? "Mother?" I asked quietly, wanting nothing more than for her to pop out from around a rack and ask "yes?" But it didn't happen. I was starting to panic. "Mother?" I asked louder. All eyes were on me but I didn't care. I had to find mom! "Mother?!" I yelled again starting to frantically run around the store yelling "MOM!? Mom, where are you?" I kept calling out, but no reply. "Mom? Mom, please answer me.." I begged again, though certain she wouldn't answer. I slumped down a wall, I could feel my self crying into my knees. A man came up beside me and crouched down to my eye level. "Oi, oi, don't cry. What's wrong?" He asked with a British accent. I looked up at him. He had golden eyes like I had hoped to achieve. I was lost in them. I never believed in love at first sight, but now I did. He had one eye covered by hair. He looked like he was frozen at 17. He wiped away one of my tears, And helped me up. "What's wrong?" He asked softly again. I tried to speak, but the words came out more like "Italy... Mom...vo- pretty eyes..." I spoke dreamily. he smiled a crooked grin at me as he stroked my hair "lets try again. what's wrong?" He asked trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath. "I think my mother has been kidnaped by the volturi. I was just adopted from Italy, I don't have a phone, or license, I dunno anyone else's number, I know I live in forks, but I dunno how to get back home." He held my hand. "Don't worry. We'll get you home. We'll get your mum back too. I swear I will." He told me, stroking my hair. He took me into a much needed hug. I rested my head on his chest. "Gosh, your beautiful." He said lightly. If I was human I would have blushed. "What's your name?" I asked holding his hand "emward." He replied.

By some miracle he had found his way to the house. I was forever thankful I had met him. I invited him in to meet the family. He opened my car door and helped me out. So romantic. To my advantage all the Cullen's were in the living room. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and father were playing Mario kart on Xbox 360. Esme was teaching rennesmme a bit of piano. Rosalie was watching smiling. "Hey guys, I can see how perfect this is, but I'm afraid I have to ruin it. Mother has been kidnaped by the volturi. We all need to get on a plane as soon as possible. I don't know what aro's doing to her, but more than likely it isn't good." Father took out his phone. He dialed a number at high speed. "Alice? Alice? Are you okay?" he asked frantically "don't worry, Alice, we're coming to get you. Yes. Yes, marrissas fine. A fine gentleman- actualy, emward. . .escorted her home. Stay safe. I'm so sorry Ali, we'll be there as soon as possible. I love you too. Be strong." Father Han a hand through his hair. "He's punishing her for not telling him visions. Her visions have been foggy for months. Reality is, she can't see, and she's getting punished for it. We have to go get her. She said she's really weak. They won't let her hunt. She refuses to drink from humans, and aro and Jane are killing her. She said Jane uses her power on her until the point of her going unconscious. If we don't hurry we might loose her!" He said pacing "father, I'm sorry." I said looking Down sadly. Father wrapped his arm around me. "No. No. No, Hun, you've done nothing wrong." He told me "yes I have, if it weren't for me, aro probably wouldn't even know of you're existence. I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of my head "you didn't know. As for now, lets go save us a hyper pixie." I nodded and hugged him.

When we got to the airport, father and I ran hand in hand to the gate. I didn't want to loose him, so I held on. Emmett, emward, and Carlisle came with us. They ordered the girls to stay to avoid harm. He told Edward to stay behind in case something happened. They brought me, because my power was just too useful. I laid curled against father, hiding my face. I knew this was all my fault. He had his arm around me. I was crying. He started humming to me in the tune of "flightless bird" by iron and wine.

"_I was a quick-wit boy  
Diving too deep for coins_" he started to sing. Emmett joined in.  
"_All of your street light eyes  
Wide on my plastic toys_" the people across the isle joined in too.  
"Then when the cops closed the fair  
_I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map_" at this point a good half of the plain was singing.  
"_And called for you everywhere_

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping  
Or lost you?" Carlisle joined in.  
"American mouth  
Big pill looming_

_Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats  
Curl through the wide fence cracks_" every one on the plain was now singing. Even me.  
There were small children on the flight, so we awkwardly hummed over a certain word.  
"_on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean  
Blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill, stuck going down_"

I smiled at father. "Thank you." He nodded. "No problem." From there we proceeded to sing about 4 or 5 more songs. The humans started falling asleep, so we stopped.  
I pretended to fall asleep.

**~ jasper**

it was my first time in a plane. I was paranoid. Marrissa was relaxed and fine. She had found emward. i couldnt belive it. i was sure id never see him again after that argument. marrissa had drifted off into a vampire sleep. Of course we couldn't really sleep, but we could Go into an oblivious relaxed state. She was defiantly in it. Emmett was staring out the window. Carlisle seemed to have the same paranoia as me. "Carlisle?" I asked quietly, he looked over at me at that moment, it was too quiet. The engines had stopped. I looked at Carlisle and Emmett. Emward met my eyes. "dad?" he asked worriedly Why weren't the flight attendants saying something? Why wasn't there more Chaos? The door to the pilot cabin flew open. No one came out. I looked closer. The pilots were asleep! "Carlisle, do you know how to control a plain?" I asked worriedly "no. You were in the military!" I sighed "yeah, in the civil freaking war! They didn't have plains yet!" Marrissa sat up "father, what's going on?" She asked she seemed worried. I stroked her hair "shh.. Shhh. Everything's gunna be alright, okay? Just keep up the human act."

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Review! It makes unicorns happy, and I'll give you cookies! (**::**) (**::**) don't they look awesome? Also, I lied about the me owning marrissa thing... I share ownership with my bestie.


	5. Chapter 5

A vampire summer

i Own nothin

*warning* it gets a bit graphic.

* * *

~Marrissa

Something was wrong. Father never acted like this. It was as if he was worried. I realized how quiet it was. Had the engines stopped? Maybe that's just something that plains did. But then why was father so worried? My question was suddenly answered. The front half of the plane suddenly burst into flames I screamed, I couldn't control my self. I was freaking out and crying. Then I heard father say "marrissa. Marrissa, what's wrong?" Panicedly I looked around. The plane wasn't on fire. . . What had just happened? "Th- th- plain I- it was on fire. . . But now it's not. . But I don't sleep, it couldn't have been a dream. . ." He stroked my hair. "It's okay. . . Calm down sweetie. Don't go back to sleep. We're about to get off." I nodded "I love you father." I said softly. "Call me dad. Father's so formal." He smiled. I did too. I enjoyed that nice moment. But now chaos was about to out break. I felt us falling. "Dad, what's going on?" I asked panicking looking out the window. Just like in the dream, the front end burst into flames. Luckily we were in the back. I screamed out in slight pain, which awoke all the sleeping humans who also started screaming. I couldn't help but think about all the children who had been in the front. The plain started to smell of burning flesh which caused the humans to start choking "dad. We have to get out of here!" I said looking for any exit. He suddenly grabbed me with one arm and jerked me out of my seat. He bust a hole in the side of the plain. I gasped softly. He walked out onto the wing carefully followed by emward, uncle Emmett and grandpa. Dad jumped off the wing and landed softly in the surrounding sand. Uncle Emmett, emward and gradpa did the same. There were a few humans who made it. I sat on the coastline staring out. My leg hurt. I wasn't sure why. I wondered where we were. Emward came over and wrapped his arm around me. Carlisle looked out into the distance. His expression brightened. I looked over. "What?" He pointed into the distance to a small shelter on an island "I know exactly where we are. That over there is isle Esme." Emward and I hugged. "We're saved!" I looked over. But how will we get over there? Can we fly that far?" I asked "once we hunt." Carlisle said eying a small jungle cat.

~Emmett

The plane crashed. Okay, Not what I was worried about. I got a cell phone bar I  
Immediately called Rosalie. She picked up on the first ring. "Emmett? Emmett? Are you okay?" She asked sounding scared "we're fine babe. Relax" I told her gently humming to her. "At least tell me that happened." She said still sounding worried "our plane crashed. A few humans survived, of course me, marrissa, Carlisle, emward and jasper are unharmed, well, actually, marrissa has a bit of a limp, but point is, no one died." she pause "where are you?" I saw an island in the distance. "About 10 miles from isle esme." She let out a small gasp. "We're coming to get you." She said and hung up.

~Carlisle.

We were 10 miles from isle esme. I could see it though. We would need to build a raft. There were certainly enough logs too. I wondered if our venom was sticky. It would work for now. I took a few pieces of wood and started coating them in venom. It worked well. I made a raft big enough for every one, even the humans so the pat they could get on another flight. Marrissa had made friends with a human named Miranda. Marrissa had in blue contacts to avoid questions. As I put the last pieces on the raft, marrissa came around a tree. She was limping. "Do you think we can save mom on time?" She asked with a tear in her eye. I frowned. "All we can do is try, Hun." I told her and pulled her into a hug. We boarded the raft. She took off her shoes and allowed her legs to dangle. Emmett pointed out a rescue helicopter above. They saw us. I insisted that they take the humans first. They told us they'd be back for us. By dusk, we made it to isle Esme. To my shock, Esme, rose, and Edward were all there. I ran over to esme and hugged her tightly "how did you guys know?" She kissed me lightly and said "Emmett called rose, rose told us." At this point jasper was carrying marrissa, it turned out that the fire had given her a small burn. The helicopter never came back.

~jasper

We made it to a local airport and got on another flight. Marrissa could barley walk. I couldn't believe I caused my own daughter to get hurt. She kept putting more venom on it, but it wasn't working fast enough. She was too terrified to go back to 'sleep' I was starting to wonder how she knew the plain was going to do exactly what she saw in the 'dream'. Maybe she had another power she didn't know about. Last time I'd seen emward, he had instant healing powers, he must have lost them by now, or surely he'd be using it. He walked over to me. "Dad, I think it's confession time." He told me "I ran away all those years ago, because I slipped up and drained the hobo jungle. I was afraid to get caught. I never stopped loving you guys." He told me quietly. I couldn't help but hug him. "Neither did we, emward." He smiled "can I come back?" I grinned "no, because I'm forcing you to come back." I said and laughed. He did too. "Thanks dad." He said smiling


	6. Chapter 6

A vampire summer 6

~Alice

Aro had torn me away from my daughter about 5 days ago, I wasn't allowed to hunt, I was only aloud to drink the humans, every time I refused, I would be tortured by Jane to the point of unconsciousness. The same would happen when I told aro that I couldn't see, which I really couldn't. This time I had awoken on a cold, hard floor. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My arms felt as If they were broken. I remembered that aro had held me against a wall tightly by my forearms, remembering that, they probably were. I looked around, my jeans were ripped in the thighs and knees. My shirt was destroyed too. I saw Jane and Alec in the distance. I tried to run away, but couldn' lifted me off the ground. He lightly inspected me then turned to Jane "both arms, an ankle, a leg, and a wrist. shes dying and fast. " He said looking toward Jane. Jane came over to me. I flinched. Was she going to put me out of my pain? "Shh... Dont worry, I won't hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry for what I've done. I never wanted to be this." She said stroking my hair back softly. Jane was being nice? What? Must be imagining things.

~Jane

This had gone way too far, aro had forced me to torture this tiny vampire to the point of near death. I lied to aro and told him she was dead. We were hiding her in the basement. She was barley alive, most of her bones were broken. I never wanted to be this. Aro kidnapped me when I was 13. He was going to let me age, but he didn't have time. I never wanted to be part of the volturi. I never wanted to be a vampire. I certainly never wanted to hurt anyone. Aro made me. Aro was the creepiest being strait from creepy town. I didn't want to discover what punishment was, so I always obeyed. Alec held the tiny girl in his arms, I didn't want her to die, I knew she had a family who loved her, and if she wanted to survive, I hoped they were on their way. She had her cellphone on her. I hoped this would work. I slid it out of her pocket. I knew 'Carlisle' was the leader. But for some reason, I called the contact that said 'jasper' instead. It only rang once. He picked up frantic. "Alice? Alice? Are you okay?" I sighed "look, it's Jane,wait, give me a chance." He stayed on the line. "Okay, I know you hate me. That's well established. But point is, I never wanted this. A second chance could mean life or death." He sighed "okay, where's Alice?" I dreaded saying this. "Alec has her. She's safe. Aro's convinced she's dead. He's off her back. But reality is, she's extremely weak and broken. Are you on the way? We fear she only has hours left." I broke and started sobbing softly "I'm so sorry." I told the man called jasper, I assumed they were, or had been, mates. Jasper seemed frozen. He probably couldn't believe the evil volturi Jane had a heart, or was crying. I heard Carlisle speak, I missed him. "Jane, we're on our way. We're going to get you, Alice, and whoever else he's forced into this and who Doesn't want it, out. Understand?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Really?" I asked excitedly "yes. We'll be there in an hour. Also, venom may save her. Just bite into her multiple times, use venom, and it could save her." I smiled "yes sir, thank you so much!" He hung up. I ran to Alec and hugged him. "We're getting out of here Alec! Remember Carlisle from the late 1600's? He's the leader of Alice's clan. He said they're on their way for Alice. But he'll take us too!"

~Carlisle

i have officially invited Jane, and her brother,Alec, to join us. In my mind, everyone deserves a chance. this would be hers. No one else liked the idea, but I knew the good in Jane. I met in 1696. She had been there for 100 years before me. we just kind of clicked something always told me shed be a good daughter, She had told me that she wished she could get out but she couldn't. She knew since she was one of the top people, she couldn't leave easily. She was only 13 when she was changed. Aro kidnaped her from her human family and changed her. She told me that she wouldn't stop crying in the early nights of her volturiness because she missed her brother so much. she told me it was awful to see your twin brother in that much pain. That was how Alec had come along to join them. I was lost in my thoughts. I felt Emmett poking me. "Yes?" I asked looking at him "time to go." he told me as everyone boarded off the plain.

* * *

So, who knew Jane had a heart? Who wants to give Jane and Alec Cullen a chance?


	7. Chapter 7

A vampire summer 7

I own nothing

* * *

~Jane

We had managed to sneak a bed down into the basement. Alice occupied it while Alec and I sat on the couch awaiting the arrival of Carlisle. Alice was now unconscious, but the venom has healing her. Aro was still no where to be found, I didn't care. I hated him. So did everyone else. He was hated by everyone. Volturi or not. He was a creep. Alice's phone rang. It showed up 'Emmett' I looked over at Alec and answered "hello?" I asked. "Is Alice okay? We're on our way, we just rented a few cars. Be there in, 40? Minutes." He told me. "Alice is better than she was, she's still pretty rough though." I reported. He sighed. "Thank you." He said before hanging up. I smiled. Never once had aro thanked me. Alice made a small noise. Our eyes shot to her. She squeaked. I guess the venom hadn't made it to her hand yet. It must still be broken. She caught my eye, and looked as if she were trying to get away. "Don't worry." I told her. "You're safe. I never wanted to hurt you." She looked confused. "Allow me to explain." She nodded. "Where's jasper?" She asked. "What do you remember?" I asked her. She paused. "I remember jasper, I know you're Jane, I know when you stare, it hurts, a lot. I know I belong to the Cullen clan. I know that I'm the mother of 3, and one adoptive. . . But what I don't recall is, where am I? And what happened? Why are you being nice to me?" She asked looking up at me. I sighed. "I never wanted to be what I am. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I'm terrified of aro though, so I just go along with It. I'm so sorry. " she looked at me with a since of disbelief. She was speechless "your clan is on the way, they're going to take us away from here. Also, Aro, is gone, plus, everyone thinks you're dead, that's how we've kept you down here for so long." Alice froze. Then smiled. What just happened? "My visions have come back." She said smiling. I grinned too. "So, what'd you see?" She paused. "I saw mine and jasper's wedding. I think we're all going to be okay." I smiled and hugged her softly. "Was I in the vision?" I asked curiously "you were a bride's made." She said smiling. After all I'd done to her, she made me a bride's made? This family really was forgiving. I couldn't wait to get to them and join them. I handed her a volturi robe. "I know you don't like them, but they're better than nothing." I said noting her destroyed clothes. "Thanks" she replied slipping them on.

~marrissa

The plain had just touched down In Italy. As we boarded off, we climbed down the stairs and we rushed to the car rental area. Dad, emward and I rented one, Emmett and rose shared with Edward, and granddad and grandma got one. Dad and I got a black sports car. We got on the winding road to voltera. We lead the way. I wore a long sleeve hoodie, jeans, combat boots and a panda hat, to keep from sparkling. Emward wore a black hoodie, jeans, and converse. Dad didn't sparkle. Lucky. I was starting to pick up a third power that would have made my original father wish he hadn't have gotten rid of me. I was starting to pick up on mom's power. "Dad, we can't take the main entrance, I know a short cut to get in the basement though. When we get there, just follow me. Trust me." He nodded once and pushed on the petal a little harder.

~Emmett

So, here we are, we got stuck sharing a car with Edward, fun. Not. I held Rosalie's hand. It was the closest we could get with Edward around. I kissed her cheek "love you." I said lowly to her. She smiled giving me the 'I can't wait to get home' look. I nodded in agreement. Jasper sped up, so did we. Carlisle was behind us. He had gotten stuck with a mini van. There were so many jokes to be made about that. But for now, we were on a mission. I got a text from jasper saying when we got out, to follow marrissa. That made since, she was technically an ex volturi princess. Being a teen with a dad like Aro, I was sure she knew her way around. 'Wow did I just think that?' I thought 'dayumn, I'm getting old...' Edward laughed from the back seat. "Dude, get out of my head.' I said slightly annoyed. He just chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked to rose. I started kissing her specifically to annoy Edward since he was single. We finally reached the castle. Here we go.

~Marrissa

We reached the castle, I jumped out and made sure no one was watching except my family. I pulled aside the grass that covered the entrance and opened the trapdoor. I climbed down the ladder and landed swiftly on the floor. I heard slight voices from the other room, which used to be mine. I heard my mom, Jane, and Alec's voice. I snuck around quietly "they're in there. We may have to wait." Grandad started to speak. "It's okay, she's coming with us." I looked at him in shock "you're kidding right?" He shook his head. "She's getting her second chance." He opened he door and poked his head in the door. Jane looked at him. She ran up and hugged him. I ran in too. "Mom?" I saw her sit up. "Hey sweetie" she said and hugged me. Dad picked mom up bridal style and kissed her. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. She nodded. "I'm okay." Alec emerged from the corner. "By the way, she still has a broken wrist, and leg." He told us

~jasper

I finally had my Alice back. I had missed her so much. Her eyes were dark. I hoped Carlisle had brought some blood with him. She didn't seem okay to hunt yet. I held her against my chest and smiled. Even in pain and uncertainty she was still smiling. "Jazz, I missed you so much." She said throwing an arm up around my neck. I gently pressed my lips to hers again "lets get out of here." I said lowly tightening my grip around her. "Please?" She asked quietly. The door swung open. Aro emerged. "Run." Alice said simply. I did as told. I ran as fast as I could and hovered back through the trap door. The rest of us did the same. I loaded everyone in the car. Then froze. "Marrissa!" I yelled and ran back to the trap door. I tore it open. "Marrissa! Marrissa?" I yelled I heard her scream then muffledly say "dad?! Dad? Help!" I glanced around looking for her. "I'm coming! Stay calm!" I attempted to make aro's mood tiered, so Maybe he'd pass out, but it wasn't working. I changed his mood to depressed, maybe I'd cause him to go suicidal. I think it worked. I felt marrissa fill with calm. I ran through the door, marrissa's wrist was broken. I could tell by the pain. I picked her up "are you okay? I'm so sorry." She nodded. "Daddy, I'm fine, but it hurts, and it wasn't your fault." I climbed up the ladder with marrissa over my shoulder. The others were still there. I put marrissa in the front seat. Alice was layed out in the back, due to her broken leg, i had propped her leg up with a pile of clothes. my poor fragile little Alice. I'd get her a pillow at one of those airport shops. Jane, emward and Alec were in the car with Carlisle and Esme. On the way back to the airport I reached back and grabbed Alice's unbroken hand. "I'll never let them take you again, I'm so sorry, Alice." I told her not letting her hand go. "I'm really fine, jazz." She told me. I shook my head. "No, you're not. My idiocy nearly got you killed." I told her as marrissa pulled out her iPod. "No, I nearly got myself killed. There's nothing you could have done." We got back to the airport finally. I picked up Alice out of the car, marrissa walked since her legs weren't broken, just a wrist. "Jazz, I can walk." Alice tried to convince me. I laughed a little. "No you can't. Your entire leg is broken." I told her as I discreetly bit into her ankle injecting a bit of venom to help it heal. She winced. "Sorry Hun." I said rubbing her ankle softly. She kissed my cheek. "Jazz, can we get some clothes? I really hate these robes." I nodded "yeah." I carried her into the airport. We got strange looks from a couple people. I didn't care, she seemed to be a bit insecure about it. She hid her face in my chest "why can't we be normal?" She asked muffled. I laughed "because that's no fun." I kissed her again. "And you deserve better." I finished smiling. One of those airport carts offered us a ride, Alice accepted before I could reject. She propped her leg up on my thigh. They took us to the gate. The one driving the cart offered us a wheelchair. I saw Alice facepalm, so I said no. She was like Bella had been in that single way. She hated public attention that made her seem weak. I scooped Alice up off the cart's bench. She smiled a little as she through the unbroken arm around my neck. Neither one of us had luggage. It was one solid flight from Italy to forks. Alice was latched onto me. I guess it was all coming back, and she was nervous. "Hun, it's okay." I said gently stroking her hair. She hugged me tightly and stayed hidden in my chest. I saw emward examining marrissa's wrist. He took off the scarf he'd been wearing and wrapped it around her wrist. "This will hold until we can get a real something." I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

A vampire summer 8

i own absolutely nothing. . . Wait, no, marrissa and emward are mine, shared with my bestie. But I don't own the Cullen's, volturi, or whatever else I use. But anyway... Must we really put this on every chapter?

*keep in mind*  
Bella wasn't around, so Jane hasn't officially met the Cullen's except for marrissa and Carlisle, because they were in it, of course she knows Alice, she met jasper some what over the phone.

* * *

~Jane

The plain finally landed. When we got off, jasper carried Alice to their car. Marrissa rode with them. I rode with Carlisle and Esme again. It was quiet. I didn't mind. It was always so loud in voltera, what with aro's endless attacks and idiotic ideas, forks was peaceful in a since. The rain beat down on my window. I stared absentmindedly out my window. I started to drift off into a vampire sleep. (Explained earlier as an oblivious state, with slight unconsciousness) I hadn't got to much when i was with aro. It wasn't Necessary, but it made you less grumpy. he always needed me for something stupid. I leaned against Alec's chest. We had always been close for a brother and sister. It was the first time that I truly felt safe and okay in a very long time, probably 3000 years. Maybe more. When I 'woke up' I was on a couch. Alec was sitting by me. He was always so protective of me. I smiled up at him "hey." I started to sit up. This wasn't the couch I was used to. "Where the heck are. . . Oh yeah." For a moment I had forgotten that the Cullen's took us. It seemed that we were in a living room. He laughed softly. Something I hast heard in a while. I looked at him in a sudden realization as I sat up "oh my gawd. . . We did it." I said quietly "Alec! We did it! We're out of voltera! We're not Aro's slaves anymore! Alec we're free!" I said excitedly hugging him. "We did it, we really did it. What to do now?" I asked thinking of all the possibilities. Alice jumped over the rail from the balcony above. "Someone's exited to be here." She stated smiling. Then she hugged me. She actually hugged me. I couldn't believe it. She acted like we were best friends. After all I'd done. I hesitantly hugged back. "I really am sorry about what I did." I told her but she cut me off. "You saved my life, don't be sorry." She said smiling. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even had to be saved." I told her. She smiled "it's okay. You're one of us now. Forgive and forget." She said still smiling. "So, how's your leg?" I asked noticing she wasn't limping or anything. "It's fine, I think it's probably healed by now." She told me as I noticed a cast on her wrist. Her soon-to-be husband came down the stairs and caught her in a hug. He spun her around, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he let her down. She sat on the back of the couch. Jasper had his arm around her. I smiled a little, it was cute to see real love. There had been Aro and Sulpicia, but that wasn't real. It was more of she was pretty, so Aro kidnapped her. Alice seemed to be lost in Jasper's eyes, I took this opportunity to get to know some of the others. I jumped up and ran into the den hand in hand with Alec dragging him along. All attention turned to me. The blonde female, who was in the arms of the buff dark haired man, didn't seem to fond of me as she turned back to the game she'd been playing on her iPod. I couldn't recall their names aside from Carlisle, and marrissa. I didn't think Aro had told me them. "Well, you know who I am. . ." I began nervously. The dark haired one stood. "I swear, if you use your power on anyone, except Edward, I will kill you with my pinky finger." He said. I felt myself loose color "now that that's covered" he said now smiling "welcome to the family, new little sister!" He said an picked me up into a hug. What the funk had just happened? "Having fun, yet?" The woman with the curly hair asked laughing. She then stood and said "I'm Esme, by the way." She held out her hand for me to shake, but suddenly, an Unforeseen red head flew threw the air and started making out with her. I heard jasper bust out laughing from the other room. This. Family. Was. Insane. Esme stood "what the helicopter, Edward?!" She screamed and ran off. I looked at Carlisle. "I'd like to say that they're not usually like this, but then I'd be lying." He told me looking slightly humiliated. I took a step away from the blonde when she turned back around. She hated me. I could tell. Was she the "one blonde girl per house" type?

-Alice

I ran into the living room. "Jaaaaane? Marrisssssssaaaaaaaa?" I called happily "anyone wanna go shopping?" Marrissa was laying on a couch. "Last time you got volturi napped." She hugged me "I don't wanna loose you again mommy." I stroked her hair "we'll be okay this time. I promise." I told her. She nodded. "So, lets Go." Marrissa and Jane both got in the car. Of course, I drove. We were about half way there, no one was speaking, marrissa and Jane didn't like each other, or maybe it was marrissa who didn't like Jane. I spoke lowly so Jane wouldn't hear. "Give her another chance marrissa, she wants to change, just like you." She shook her head. "No. She hurt you. I will not give a second chance for that, mom you almost died." She said looking up at me. I felt a vampire tear roll down my cheek "everything will be okay. I promise. Please give her a second chance." I said as the light turned green and I began driving again.

* * *

So. . . What'd ya think of the new life? Review...


	9. Chapter 9

A vampire summer 9  
*okay, so I was asked to add detail to 'Bella isn't around' so one of these next chapters is going to spontaneously be about what happened.*

i own nothing.

* * *

-marrissa  
We finally to o the mall. Mom parked and I got out and away from Jane as fast as possible. I knew she wouldn't change. She was Jane. Jane, the blonde, cruel, heartless, vampire that Aro loved. I knew this was a part of whatever idiotic scheme he had going. He wasn't fooling me. I walked into the mall with mom, Jane was quite which made me more suspicious. I rolled my eyes as Jane attempted to act human, she was awful at it. She stared awkwardly at everyone, she wasn't used to not killing humans. mom and I went into a small store called aero. I didn't like the name, it sounded way too much like 'Aro' who I was desperately trying to forget. I picked up a few shirts, they claimed to be medium, but they fit like an extra small. I picked up some jeans, shoes, shirts and bags. Mom seemed satisfied now that we'd wiped out half the store. Jane mainly got skirts and shoes. I glanced over to the store across the walk way. It was called 'hot topic' and it was calling my name. "Hey mom, can we go over there?" I asked her pointing toward the store once she handed the man behind the counter her credit card, she glanced over and said "sure!" The guy behind the counter looked astonished that we actually still had money. I ran across the walk way and into the store. It was like a dream come true. The store was dimly lit, and there was loud music playing. There were clothes everywhere, and nothing more than all I've ever wanted. I ran over to a wall covered in tee shirts I picked up about 20 tee shirts (link on profile) lots of jeans, and shoes. After we wiped out that store, we went to hollister, where I got more jeans than a normal person would wear in their life, tons of tees, and shoes. We also went to Abercrombie&fitch. The cashier seemed a bit annoyed that we wiped out everything in the store. As we were about to leave, the entire mall went black again. "MOM!?" I screamed once more as I had last time. She ran over to me "shh. Shh. I'm here this time. Shh. Shh, it's okay." She told me hugging me as she stroked my hair as I started to relax. I threw my arms around her. She continued to hold me there. The lights flickered back on as they announced "sorry guys, someone spilled something on the transformer. We're good now though." I was still crying a little. Mom still had me in her arms. "Wanna go home, Hun?" She asked me softly. I nodded quickly. "Please?"

~Alice  
The lights had suddenly gone off in a store, it freaked marrissa out because f last time. I held her in a hug and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. She wanted to go home, I could tell. We got back into the car, marrissa sat up front with me, Jane was in the back, our stuff over flooded the trunk and squished Jane in the back. Marrissa was still hyperventilating. I had my arm around her, trying to make her feel safe. Eventually, well, as soon as we got home, I helped her out of the car, she was still shaking as she threw herself at me and began crying in my shoulder again. Suddenly she was calm again. I looked over to see jasper beside me. "Thank you." I mouthed "hey, what happened?" He asked lifting marrissa's chin, so that their eyes met each other "I'm sorry, dad, it was just, the lights went out, and I was scared, I thought they'd taken her again. I was just so scared." He kissed her forehead. "It's okay. You're safe now."

-jasper

I wanted to kill every remaining volturi. They were making my sweet little daughter paranoid. I held her close and protectively. I kissed her forehead. That seemed to relax her a little. "I love you guys, I'm so glad you're my parents, I wouldn't change anything, even if I could." Marrissa told me. I picked her off the ground in a hug. "You're the best daughter we could have ever asked for. We love you too. Never forget that." I told her smiling. She smiled too. She kissed my cheek. "Thank you." She said quietly.

-marrissa

Later that night I laid on my bed with emward, mom was okay with it since vampires were extremely hard to get in any trouble with. Since I was adopted, and he was born, we weren't technically related, we were aloud to be together, I had argued that Emmett and rose shouldn't if emward and I couldn't. My head was laying on his chest. He stroked my hair. "Why are you so afraid of them? They're just vampires. With out Jane and Alec on there side, they're close to powerless." I laughed. "the volturi? Powerless? Ha. Very funny, emward." He frowned. "They are. Jane and Alec had fighting powers, they're with us now. They're very defenseless at the moment." He told me wrapping his arm around me. "Which worries me more. He'll come back for Jane. What if we have to fight? We'd die for sure." I told him "I could take him down singlehandedly." He said and laughed. I shook my head. "No you couldn't, you'd be dead in a minute. I would know." I drifted off into a vampire sleep. Emward kept me close. I felt the window above me open slowly. I ignored it figuring someone was going hunting.

-Jane

I felt a cool breeze fill my room. My window was open I shrugged and closed it. I had been in a deep vampire sleep, I doubted I could get that comfortable again. I laid back down and threw the blanket over me even though it wasn't cold, and even if it was, it wouldn't bother me. Once I achieved relaxation again I began to dose off. I felt someone pick me up. I opened my eyes to see what somewhat resembled jigsaw from saw. I screamed and fell out of his arms. I glanced back up to see that it was Aro. I was getting sick of this. "Pain." I said simply sending him to the ground. I smirked evilly. He was the only exception. I loved using my power on him. He deserved it. "HEY, MARRISSA?!" I yelled "WANNA HELP ME OUT HERE?!" She flashed down and smirked "so we meet again, Aro." She said putting special Enfaces on Aro instead of 'father' she glared into aro's eyes causing him to scream. Alec ran in and robbed him of his scenes. "Lets get rid of him once and for all." Marrissa piped I nodded. "You do it marrissa." She walked over to him and snapped his neck. I threw him out the window and Alec lit him on fire. "Hey guys! Bon fire!" I called to the others he spent the entire night laughing and joking, even Rosalie told me that she was glad I was her new sister. I paused "can I be a daughter? I've been a sister for so long." Rosalie squealed and jumped up and hugged me. "Yes! Of corse you can! We love you so much." I smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too ro- I mean, mom."

* * *

So.. You like? rose got a daughter Aro died and everything's okay again! All in one chapter! Be sure to check out what marrissa brought on my profile! I hear wedding bells in the next chapter or two!


	10. Chapter 10

A vampire summer 10

i own nothing

* * *

Alice

It had been exactly 2 months since jasper proposed for the second time, wed been married before, but that was 100 years ago, everything that could have happened, did. We adopted a child, I was kidnapped and nearly killed by the volturi, jasper, Carlisle, Marrissa and Emmett got in a plain crash, our daughter developed a huge fear of malls, Jane decided she was a good vampire and proceeded to join us, along with her brother Alec. Aro tried to kidnap Marrissa, and she killed him, and here we are now. I was going to walk down the white isle with people surrounding us on either side, when I reached the gazebo at the end, I would be re guaranteed a forever with my soulmate. Only 1 week left, what else could happen? We'd managed to reach my daughters Hannah, and Delilah, hannah aged extremely slow. she was 19 years old, but she was the size of a four year old and was spending some time in Denali with Delilah as her guardian, she looked like a 16 year old. They were flying in to be a flower girl and a brides made. When they arrived, I met them at the gate. I picked Hannah up into my arms and spun her around. "Hey baby squirrel." I said smiling. Squirrel was my nickname for her. humans called their kids 'pumpkin' and 'cupcake' after things they ate, so she was my baby squirrel. I kissed her forehead. "Mom, I'm almost 20 years old." She said kissing my cheek. "Well you look like a 4 year old, So you're still my baby squirrel. You always will be. Even when you're 1000 years old." I went up to Delilah and hugged her. "I've missed you so much." She smiled too. "me too mom." I carried Hannah out and to the car where jasper was waiting. I put her down and she ran into Jasper's arms. "Hey doe!" He exclaimed and spun her around. "Daddy!" She said smiling happily I strapped her into her car seat as Delilah came up to jasper "hi daddy." She said and received her spin hug. "You got so beautiful!" Jasper pointed out as he pulled her hair away from her face. we began driving. After a while it had turned to 8 pm and was getting dark. Suddenly hannah squealed very high pitched. I looked back worriedly "Hannah, what's wrong?" I asked "MC DONALD'S! I WANNA GO PLAY MOMMY!" She said wiggling. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, okay." I said and pulled over to it. I parked as the girls ran to the play place. I knew I had to buy something now. "Girl's Happy meal" I said and slid the lady a $5 bill. She handed it to me and I went to the play place to join the others. "Hi mommy!" Hannah called from the clear bubble. I smiled "hey sweetie!" I called smiling. Hannah saw the food and came down the slide. "Is there a toy?" She asked excitedly. I handed it to her. She took it and squealed happily "OMIGOSHITSAMYLITTLEPONY! ANDITSTWILIGHT!"  
(Oh MY GOSH ITS A MY LITTLE PONY! AND IT'S TWILIGHT!)  
I smiled. She was so cute. "Come on twilight! Let's go play!" She said and ran away with it. After a moment, I heard a rip. I looked around to see the rope bridge tearing away. I gasped as she started falling through. I dove for her and caught her just before she hit the ground. She was scared and crying. I held her close stroking her hair. "You're okay, you're okay. Shh shh shh shh. It's alright." I told her "wha- abou- twilight?" She asked still crying. I smiled a little bit. "I'll get her." I told her as I handed hannah to jasper. I crawled around in the tight spaces. I finally found the net where twilight was tangled in. I came to the realization that it had saved her. The nose was tangled tightly in the net. She had grabbed onto it by the body buying her a few Crucial seconds. I reached out and grabbed it. I ended up falling over the edge, but did a flip and landed on my feet. Upon glancing out the window, I noticed that people were staring. I ignored it and walked over to Hannah. "I got her." I said handing the plastic horse to Hannah. She took it and held it protectively. "Thank you mommy." She whispered as she was taken back in my arms. "We are never coming here again. If you want a toy, just tell me." I told her. As we walked out, there were reporters swarming. Bright lights from cameras flashed. I held Hannah tight as reporters came up to me and drowned me with a million questions.  
"The child you caught, is she yours?"  
"Is this the child?"  
"Are you going to sue this place?"  
"What were your thoughts as you saw her falling?" And so many more  
Hannah burst into tears causing everything to go silent. "Mama, it's too loud." She said covering her ears. A nodded once in their direction and tried to calm her down. They let me pass and I made my way to the car. Jasper opened Hannah's door for me, and I buckled her in. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as jasper opened my door for me. I kissed him quickly since the press was still surrounding us, and drove away as soon as Jasper's door was closed. We continued the rest of the drive to forks in mostly quite, jasper and I were happy holding each other's hands, and Hannah and Delilah had fallen asleep. It was 10 pm when we finally got home. Jasper carried Delilah in and I carried zowie. I held her protectively smiling. I changed her into a pair of sweats and a tank top. I laid her down in her bed that we'd kept, because I knew she'd be back, I pulled the blanket over her and replaced the plastic toy in her arms with the stuffed animal version on the horse she loved so much that had saved her life. I heard her say quietly "momma?" I sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, sweetie?" I asked stroking her hair. "Thank you." She said burring her face in the stuffed animal. I smiled. "I'd do anything for you, baby squirrel." I told her and kissed her forehead. "Mommy, can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream in the car." She reported to me looking up with sparkling eyes. "Sure squirrel." I said picking her up. She fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled as I entered jasper and I's room. "She had a bad dream in the car." I explained softly to jasper. He smiled at the sleeping child in my arms. He walked by and picked her out of my grip.  
Jasper was smiling as Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck. We stayed up holding her all night since we didn't need sleep. She was truly beautiful. She woke up at about 8 am. She blinked sleepily. "Good morning sweetie." I said softly. "Momma, my leg hurts." She told me as she sat up in my lap. I lightly touched her leg feeling for the problem. I saw a huge bruise on her calf from where I caught her. I gasped softly. "Oh, poor baby. I'm so sorry." I said with a tear in my eye. "It's okay mommy. You didn't mean to." She told me. I kissed her cheek. "You're so perfect." I told her snuggling her close. "I'll try to get something to make it better." I told her and sat her in Jasper's lap. I went out of the room. I finally found Carlisle. I ran into his arms and he picked me up in a hug. "Hey Alice." He said smiling. "Hey Carlisle, do you have any pain pills for Hannah?" I asked him curiously "oh, what happened?" He asked "when she fell off of the net, and I caught her, She bruised her leg on my arm because of how hard it is." I admitted guiltily. "Here." He said smiling. As he handed me a bottle labeled "vamp kids." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Carlisle." I said and ran up stairs. As I reentered Hannah looked up at me. "Got em." I said handing one to her with a cup of blood. She swallowed it and hugged me. "what do you want to do today?" I asked her "lets play dress up! Then we can go shopping!" She said smiling. I squealed happily. "Oh how I love you." I said kissing the top of her head. We ran up to her room happily. She picked a pair of jeans, tank top, converse, and a jacket. She smiled. Then she took a dress and put it on. She complimented it with a silver bracelet. She kept the converse, but it looked cute. I normally didn't like it, but this Time I did. She walked over to the mirror and stared in awe. I looked over. "Oh, Hannah, you look beautiful." I told her smiling. "Do you want to try on your flower girl dress?" I asked squatting down to her eye level. She nodded. I smiled. So eager. She was the perfect daughter for me. I unhooked a dress which was covered in plastic. I carefully unwrapped it and took it off the hanger. It was white with small green flowers under the chest. The bottom was lace, the rest, silk, with white lace sleeves, they came about half way down her arm and hugged above her elbow. It came down past her ankles. She hated dress shoes, so if it drug the ground she could wear converse. I helped her in to it. As I zipped it up, I did her hair and put in the head piece. It was white with green and white flowers. I braided her hair down both sides of her face and pulled them back to the back. I then braided her hair down her back and twisted it in a spiral. "Do you like it?" I asked smiling. She nodded. "I love it, mommy." She said smiling "so beautiful." I whispered. "Mama, I wanna see your dress!" She said happily spinning. I smiled. "It hasn't arrived yet. I'll let you be the first to see it." I promised. "I don't wanna get it dirty. Help me out of it?" Hannah asked me quietly. I nodded as I unzipped it. She re dressed in a sundress and slipped on some flats. "It's a little cold, this is forks." I reminded her handing her a cardigan. She accepted and slipped it on. I kissed her forehead lightly as we went outside. There was a small playground in the clearing through the woods. I lead her to it, and pushed her on the swing for a few minutes. She started to get bored. She jumped off and glided to the tree with the tree house in it. She walked along the branch carefully. When I realized what she was doing I ran over to here and took her off the branch. "No, no. Hannah, you can't go in there." I told her. "Why not?" She whispered sadly  
"That tree house is haunted. It has been for 100 years. " I told her, keeping her close as I backed away." She laughed. "Mama, I don't believe in ghosts." She said jumping down from my arms. I lifted her back up. "No, seriously. Uncle Emmett was messing around one day, and uncle Edward was with him, they swore they saw the ghost of your aunt Bella who you've never met. Come on, it's getting dark. Lets go. " I informed her and snatched her off the ground I ran through the woods with Hannah in my arms. As we reached home jasper was waiting for us. He took me in his arms. "Alice, what's wrong? I felt your emotions." I let Hannah down and told her to go play. "Hannah almost went into the haunted tree house." I told him breathing heavily. He grinned. "Alice, did you actually believe that?" He asked laughing. "Yes. I would know if Edward was lying, his nose dose that weird thing where it like scrunches up when he is. He wasn't lying." I told him quietly. He snickered again. Suddenly everything went cold. I looked at jasper and he held me protectively. Emmett and rose had the same reaction. "What's going on?" Rose asked frantically "I'm not sure." I say worriedly as a window breaks from another room. Jane, Alec, and marrissa all ran down. "Mom?!" Marrissa yelled and ran over to me. "What's going on?" She asked "why'd it get so cold? What's happening? Mom, I'm scared." She cried. For the first time ever I saw a new emotion on Emmett's face, scared. Emmett was never scared. If anything he thought he was invincible. But he was legitimately scared. This was bad. "Ghost. . ." He said beyond scared. "You're kidding." Jasper said staring at him. He shook his head. "No, I think Bella's back, but, not Bella, like, ghost Bella." I heard a deathly moan. My head snapped around. "MARRISSA, RUN!" I yelled "TAKE HANNAH AND DELILAH! RUN AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN. KEEP THEM SAFE!" She nodded and flashed away. Our focus re centered on the ghostly presences. I felt something touch me. I gasped and looked at jasper. "Bu- bu- but ghost aren't real!" I said clinging to him. "Carlisle, how do you kill a ghost?" Jasper asked getting scared. "I don't know." He admitted worriedly Jane ran down with a vacuum cleaner. "It works in cartoons!" She yelled as Alec looked at her like she was stupid. I felt something grab me. I started screaming and trying to get free. It wasn't working. "JASPER! JASPER!" I screamed starting to freak out. He grabbed my hand and snatched me away then told me to run. "No, no, jasper, I'm not running. I don't wanna be without you." I told him. "I'll find you again eventually. Run before it hurts you. Don't look back. I swear I'll find you when this is over. He kissed me then yelled "run!" I nodded once. "I love you." I whispered and ran. The haunting followed me. Did ghost Bella want me? Well of corse she did, I was the one who killed her after all. At that moment, I think I saw what I was running from. . . Maybe I was asylum crazy, first I see the future, now I see ghost. I kept running, I knew that was my only choice, I didn't understand how it grabbed me though, Maybe it wasn't all ghost. . . What if the theories of ghost were as fake as vampires? I stopped. If I could see it, and it could feel me, maybe I could kill it. The ghost Bella wore jeans, converse, and a tee shirt. "B-Bella?" I asked quietly feeling my terror rise. I was pinned against a tree by the spirit's presence. I felt myself getting light headed. Was I going to die? No, I couldn't leave everyone behind. Everything went black. No! This couldn't be the end. I was doubting everything now. If ghost beat vampires, what did this mean? If ghosts were real, were zombies? Were mummies? Where was my family? What if the ghosts killed them too? Why was my mind functioning if I was unconscious? How long had it been? I tried Unsuccessfully to open my eyes. Nothing. I felt myself falling. I couldn't control anything though, it was odd. I felt coldness surround me as everything went white. Oh crap, I was dead. But I couldn't be! I couldn't die like this! The coldness was numbing me, I still couldn't control my movement. I felt myself sinking father into the coldness. Soon the white faded to black as I laid in the coldness, I felt someone pick me up, one arm was under my knee, one under my neck. The next thing I remember was hearing an annoying beeping sound that wouldn't go off. The coldness was gone and replaced by warmth, My eyes were heavy as I opened them. I looked around weekly, my eyes met Jasper's as I shot up to a sitting position. I threw my arms around him and nuzzled my face in his neck. "Are you okay?" I asked taking his hand. He kissed the top of my head. "Ali, I'm fine. Are you okay? I was so scared I'd never see you again." He told me hugging me close. "Where's the kids?" I asked in sudden realization "they're on their way back from Canada." He told me. "Was it really a ghost?" I asked him as he rubbed my back comfortingly. He nodded. "The ghost of Bella." He informed me. "Apparently she was disturbed when Hannah got to close." He explained and sat on the bed with me. I laid in his lap. "how long was i out?" I asked quietly "almost two days, your dress came while you were out. i didnt look, i knew you'd be mad if i did." i smiled. "it's bad luck, you know?" he laughed and laid back with me. "do you honestly think our luck could get worse?" he asked stroking my hair. "let's not tempt the odds, jazz." i said and kissed him.


	11. The wedding

A vampire summer 11 the wedding

My dress had finally arrived. Hannah was the first one to see it of corse. As I ran into Hannah's room I grinned widely. "Guess what came!" I said sing songily. She looked up excitedly. "What is it mama?" She asked "it's the dress." I told her quietly. "I wanna see!" She exclaimed bouncing. "I know, I'll go change." I told her as I flashed into the bathroom. I took the dress out of the box, and smiled. It was in two pieces, the top was a corset style that laced up in the back and had long lace sleeves . It went for a mid evil look, which I'd always loved. The bottom hooked onto the top, and flowed down like silk it was a little puffy at the bottom. It also had a train of lace. There was a ribbon Belt that covered where it attached. I looked in the mirror at my self and smiled. I quickly did my makeup and walked back out to Hannah. I spun around in a circle allowing the bottom to fly up a little. She sat on her bed speechless. "Mommy, you look so beautiful." She said in amazement. I smiled. "Do you like it?" I asked her smiling. "You look prettier than Cinderella." She stated. I picked her up and spun her around. "You are so sweet. You looked prettier than any of the princess in your dress." I said quietly and kissing her forehead. She smiled and handed me a shoe box. "Are these the ones your going to wear?" She asked. I nodded. I took them out carefully. They were white heels with a black swirl design on them. The design matched the cake. Hannah smiled softly and picked one up. "Pretty." She said grinning. I kissed her cheek then went back in the bathroom to change back into my normal clothes. The extra room had been transformed into the wedding room, I had manikins modeling my going away dress, the Bridesmaid dresses, and I'd have to get he other out of storage for this dress. I didn't leave the head on, because honestly, they creeped me out. I walked into the extra room, and got another manikin down. I set it up so it was my exact shape. I dressed it in my wedding dress and smiled. I slipped some white lace gloves on, then readjusted the arms and places a bouquet of roses in her hands. I placed he shoes on her feet as well. The room was very large. it was the size of a small dance studio, i had lined the walls with mirrors so i could really see how I looked. Then i ran back to be with my family. When I got there, I realized the guys were there. "Hey, where is everyone?" I asked Esme "bachelor party." She said with a smirk. "Oh yeah, it is tomorrow isn't it?" I asked looking at her. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me into a hug. "Aw, Ali, what's wrong?" She asked. I laughed a little "just nervous." I told her. "There's no reason to be." She reminded me. "I know, but it's not every day you get married, even if it is for the second time to your soulmate." She smiled. "Have you seen the bridesmaid dresses?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, may I?" She asked smiling "of corse." I said as we ran upstairs. I opened the door to the wedding room and led her to a few dresses that came just above knee length. They were white on the bottom and the chest was green. At the very bottom, they had a bit of lace. At a closer look, the lace had the Cullen crest printed into it. I smiled softly. "Do you like it?" I asked softly. "I love it, Ali." She said with a smile.

"I think I'm going hunting, want to come?" She asked "sure." I replied happily. "I think I'm going to teach Hannah to hunt soon." I told her. she nodded. "Why not today?" She asked. I thought for a moment then called "Hannah. Could you come down here?" She was by my side in a flash. "Hi mommy, what's up?" She asked smiling. "I think you should learn to hunt, wanna try tonight?" I asked her. "Will you come with me?" She asked quietly. "Yes, yes, of corse." I said picking her up. "You can't wear that though." I told her seeing her pretty pink pajamas. I took her upstairs and picked out a white tee shirt, jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. She got dressed, and I took her into the woods. "Okay, they way you do it, is, you track the sent, I can smell one now. Do you?" She nodded. "Okay, then you chase it down." I took her hand as we ran toward it. I lowered my voice so I wouldn't scare it. "Then, jump on it, and bite it. Then just suck all the blood out. Try it. You'll be okay." She took a step out from the bushes. She was about to pounce, but froze. She stared into the small doe's eyes for a moment, then reached out and pet its nose. She jumped on its back, but she didn't bite it. She laid her head on its neck and stared patting it. "Mommy, I can talk to animals." She said smiling "I can't hurt them." She said guarding the doe protectively. I sighed. My daughter would be the one to love the animals we were suppose to kill. "Alright Hun. I guess you'll have to keep drinking human that grandpa Carlisle brings." I told her. She nodded and jumped off the doe's back. "Bye bye Bambi." She said sweetly and placed a kiss on its nose. Then we went home. It was midnight. Hannah changed when we got home. I tucked her in and kissed her good night. She turned over snuggling into the blanket and said "mommy, can you make sure Bambi's safe?" She asked me. I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Good night mommy." She said as she fell asleep. I smiled and walked out. I closed the door softly and went to jasper and i's room. Jasper was sitting in the window grinning at me. I walked over and sat next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. "So, how was the party?" I asked smiling. "Oh you know, Emmett did his "change an animal into a vampire" ritual. It was a doe this time." He laughed. "Speaking of deer, guess what Hannah can do." I said curling up to him. "Hm?" He asked stroking my hair. "She can talk to animals, I don't think she'll be hunting them, her heart is too big to hurt them." He smiled softly. "So, our daughter is a kind heart?" He asked. I nodded. "I had an idea for the wedding, we should go away riding deer." I said softly. "I like that. You're so creative, it's one of the millions of reasons I love you." He told me. I kissed him. " We should try to sleep." I suggested heading over to the bed. He smirked at me. "Not tonight." I said laughing a little. He put on a fake pouty face and I laughed again. "Seriously." I said throwing the comforter over my me. I felt jasper lay down behind me. He wrapped his arms around me as I cuddled into his chest.

The next morning

Jasper was up before me. When I woke up, he wasn't there. I glanced over to my clock. It was 8 am. The wedding was at 6 pm. Less than 12 hours to go. I slowly got up, and went into my bathroom. Who was I kidding? I was a vampire, my hair never moved. I'd do my makeup later, and, I was done. I skipped down stairs happily. "Hi!" I called happily. I got hugs from Carlisle and Esme. Rose and Emmett refused to let me go out side because they wanted to keep the decor a secret. Hannah and Delilah came down stairs. "Hey mom." She hugged me and let Hannah down. I began playing with Delilah's hair. Moments later we settled on just letting it flow freely. I smiled. "You're so pretty." I told her smiling. "just like you." She replied. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Mommy! Help me with my dress!" Hannah called grinning. I smiled and picked her up. I took her to her room and she grabbed a white pair of converse. "I wanna wear these! They have lace on them." She told me. I smiled. "Sure." I agreed and took her dress from the child sized manikin. I zipped up the dress for her and she smiled. "Thanks mommy." She said and hugged my leg. I placed a small tiara in her hair that had small flowers on it. "You're welcome."

Later

Rose came back inside. "Want me to help with your make up, or hair?" She asked. "Sure." I replied happily. She began working on my make up when she said "how do you do it, Alice? The biological vampire children?" She asked "you're different than the rest of us, I think. You can reproduce, fly, and resist blood. How do you do it?" She asked me while she did my eye liner. "I'm not sure, rose." I laughed as I dumb idea came to mind. "Maybe I'm part pixie." I said sarcastically. She gasped softly. "I think you might be right. That would explain so much, the flying, the resistance, your size." I laughed. "Rose, I was kidding." I told her. "But I think you're right." We sat in silence for a few seconds. Then rose announced "done." And laid my lipstick on the vanity. "You look flawless." She said smiling. "Thanks rose." I replied and hugged her. ,y phone started ringing an unknown number. I picked it up anyway. "Hello?" A familiar voice began to speak "I heard you're getting married. Am I invited big sister?" My little sister's voice asked. "Of course you are!" I exclaimed happily. "Can you be here in time?" I asked. Soon there was a knock on the door. I answered it. It was Cynthia. Closed my phone and hugged her. "Very impressive, I must say." I commented smiling.  
"30 minutes." Esme called from upstairs. I glanced at Cynthia. "Gotta go change." I told her as I ran to the wedding room. She nodded. As I made it to the top of the stairs, I went in and noticed the bridesmaid dresses were gone, everyone was ready but me. first I took the roses and sat them on the nearby table, I then stole the top of the dress from the manikin, and put it. I loved the way it made me look. I glanced in the mirror and tied the back quickly. I removed the bottom over its head carful not to rip it and put it on too. I spun around gracefully a couple of times, smiling. I took the gloves and realized how much they pulled the entire dress together. I removed the shoes from the manikins feet and placed them on my feet. I picked up the roses and met Carlisle behind the house. "Nervous?" He asked quietly as I heard the piano begin to play. "Yup." I said watching Hannah through rose petals everywhere. I smiled softly. "If anyone asks, she's my cousin." I told Carlisle softly. He nodded. We slowly began to walk when I saw something I didn't want to. "Carlisle, is Emmett in a bear costume? Please tell me that's not Emmett." Carlisle glanced over "lets ignore him and maybe it'll go away." I snickered lightly. Once we got in the line of vision of everyone, I glanced around to see who was there. My bridesmaids consisted of marrissa, Delilah, rose, and Jane. They all waited for me smiling. I looked at all the faces, Cynthia was there, Esme, Charlie, Jessica, mike, Eric, Angelina, kate, Garrett, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin, zafrina, Senna, Tia, Siobhan, Liam, even, wait? Stephen? But I thought he was dead. "Later Alice, later." I told myself. The final few steps felt like they took forever. I was finally in front of everyone. The pastor began to speak.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here on this glorious day to witness the union of Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen."  
I felt jasper calm me down "thank you." I whispered below anyone's hearing.  
"Please, repeat after me. I, Jasper Hale"  
"I, Jasper Hale." He began letting his accent slip.  
"Take you, Alice Cullen." I looked up at jasper smiling.  
"Take you, Alice Cullen."  
"To have and to hold."  
"To have and to hold." Jasper repeated  
"For better or for worse." I said softly  
"For richer for poorer." Jasper continued  
"In sickness and in health." I repeated  
"To love." He said smiling  
"To cherish. As long as we both shall live." I said then said way below human hearing "thank gosh we're immortal."  
"I do." Jasper said first  
"I do." I said happily.  
"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said as jasper pressed his lips against mine. The crowd erupted in applause as he pulled back.  
"Forever." I whispered.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said back to me. Then smirked "Mrs. Hale."

- later -

Stephen approached me smiling. I ran up to him and hugged him. "I thought you were dead!" He chuckled. "I couldn't miss you getting married to the man I've heard so much about." I smiled. "I can't believe you're here." I said quietly. He picked me up in a spin me around hug and put me down. "I think the family wants you." He stated motioning toward jasper and the others. I bounced over. "Hello." I said grinning. "How are we going to get around eating the cake?" Edward asked. I smirked. "Jasper, Emmett and I are way ahead of you." I informed them. As I cut the cake, I served the humans first. Then the vampires. I looked over to Emmett and mouthed "in three. . . Two. . . One" after I said one, he threw a fist full at Edward, who threw a handful at Emmett, who ducked causing it to hit Peter, who threw it at jasper, who threw it back but he ducked and it hit Benjamin. Soon it was an all out cake war, we were laughing hysterically when we ran out of cake. We were all completely covered in it from head to toe. Even little Hannah was covered. After that there was lots of dancing, especially from me and jasper. Hannah was making friends with Annabelle, peter and charlotte's daughter. I picked her up smiling. "Do you wanna go befriend a couple deer and bring them back?" I asked. She nodded. I let her down, and she ran off into the woods. As I changed into my going away dress, and jasper changed into jeans and a flannel shirt, I came over to him. "That. Was THE best wedding ever." I said pulling a piece of cake out of his hair. He picked me up and spun me around then kissed my fore head. I slipped on the new shoes for the new dress. I saw Hannah run out with a couple of deer following her. "It's time." I stated as he kissed me again. We went back outside. I picked Hannah up one more time. "We'll be back in a few weeks. Be good for grandma and grandpa. Okay?" She nodded. "Yes mommy." I sat her down and we got on the deer's back. Everyone seemed to find it amazing that it was actually possible. After we were deep in the woods, we let the deer go and began running to our real destination. That was the only way to get there.


	12. Chapter 12

A vampire summer 12

As we were running, jasper came to a sudden stop. "What am I thinking?" He asked as he scooped me off my feet and began to carry me. I grinned. As I took a picture of us. "We promised esme pictures, remember? So where exactly is it?" I asked throwing my arms around his neck lazily. "Not all that much farther." He told me as he looked into the distance. He kissed me softly. "I love you." I said happily. "Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" He asked if I were human I would have blushed. "Thank you." Hours later we arrived. "We're here." He announced. There was a huge cottage in the middle of a rain forest, it was surrounded by ocean, and covered with sand. I took a picture. "Jasper, this is beautiful." I said speechlessly. It looked like something from a fairy tale. He smiled. "Remember when we were little, and we always played fairy tale? Then you drew me a picture of your dream house?" He asked I smiled and nodded. "You're kidding. . ." I said as I slowly realized what he meant. "The inside is the same too." He told me. I threw my arms around his neck in a hug as he spun me around. "You're the best, jazz!" I told him smiling. He carried me inside and let me down. He was right. It was exactly how I had imagined. It was so perfect. There was a white huge plush couch accompanied by matching recliners a coffee table and a love seat. There was a cabinet against the wall. "What does that do?" I asked as I sat on the couch. He clicked a remote and a tv emerged. "I doubt we'll use it much, but still." I smiled and snapped a few more pictures. "This is so perfect." I told him as he kissed me again. "Wanna see outside?" He asked taking my hand. "There's more?" I asked in disbelief. "Just a couple finishing touches." He said as we stepped onto the balcony. From there, I saw a huge barn. I took another picture. "No way." I said smiling. "You said you always wanted horses." He said as we jumped off the balcony. We walked into the barn, i didn't smell blood. There was a white one and a brown one. Something caught my eye. The horses had golden eyes. "Emmett changed them for you." He told me as he kissed my neck. "What does a vampire horse need?" I asked. "Just blood about once or twice a week, and attention." He told me. I smiled. "The white one's yours. Hannah made her trust you already. I pet its nose as it nuzzled my hand. "Aw! She's so sweet!" I said hugging her neck. He took a picture of us. "Can we ride them?" I asked "do you know how to?" He asked. "Can't be much harder than a deer, right?" I asked. He chuckled. "Those deer were heavily sedated under Hannah's power, I'm not sure how easy they'll be. I'll try first." He said and put a saddle on the brown one. He threw his leg over its back and rode it around in the fence a little. I took another picture grinning. "They're good." He told me. "But you should change, i don't think its too smart to try to ride for the first time in a dress. I nodded and ran back in. I chose a flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and cowgirl boots, changed, then ran back outside. He jumped off and helped me onto mine. "Well, someone certainly knows how to look beautiful as a cowgirl." He said as he took a picture and kissed me. I smiled brightly down at him. It was nearing twilight. Jasper spent the night trying to teach me to ride a horse, it was Complicated, but fun. There were many pictures that I pretended to look like I knew what I was doing. "Okay, first, since she's so under Hannah's control, just say go, and she should. I took a deep breath then said "go." Softly. She started walking softly around the fence. I smiled. This was so fun! "To make her go faster, just say go with more force." He told me. "Go." I said and normal level. She started trotting around. Jasper jumped on his horse and started following me. "Go." He said forcefully causing the horse to run full speed. He grinned back at me. "Not fair, you were in the civil war." I said laughing. We started riding though the woods. Every now and then the horses would stop to drain a squirrel, or other small animal. Eventually it got dark. "We should head back." I told him softly. "Alright." He said as he galloped ahead. My horse followed his back to the cottage. We put them back in the barn with a fresh bucket of blood. We kept the gate opened so that they could Rome in the fence. Jasper and I went back into the cottage. He opened the door for me and I walked in. "Jazz, out of curiosity, does this house have. . ." I cut myself off. "Never mind." I said sheepishly. "A ballet studio?" He asked. I nodded giggling. "Yup." He said and took my hand. He lead me down stairs, and showed me to a room with a large glass door. He opened it to reveal a beautiful dance studio. The floor was wood, and the wall was lined with mirrors. "There's more." Jasper told me and flipped a switch. Before my eyes, the room transformed into a perfect dance party room. It had black lights that filled the room. "Jasper! This is so cool!" I said smiling. I spun under Jasper's arm. I spun into his chest and he caught me gently. I yawned softly. "Tiered?" He asked scooping me off my feet. "Maybe a little." I said as he pressed his lips to mine. He didn't pull back this time.

A/n: keeping this rated t. Let your imagination decide whats going on at the cottage.

HANNAH'S POINT OF VIEW

Mommy and daddy were on vacation. They'd be back in a few weeks. I possessed the mind set of a three year old, so that felt like a forever away. Luckily I was immortal. Meanwhile, I was spending quality time with grandma, grandpa, aunt Rosalie, uncle Emmett, and uncle Eddie. Even Charlotte and Peter stuck around for a while, what was even better was, Annabelle was here too. She was Peter and Charlotte's daughter. I'd just met her, but we were already best friends. The clock ticked to 8 o'clock. It was officially my bed time. I wasn't sure if I could sleep without mommy here. I Missed them already, but I knew they were having fun. Aunt Rose came in and picked me up. "Bed time Hannah." She said smiling. I had grown a little, I looked at least 4 and a half now. My room had bunk beds for now, I was sharing my room with Annabelle. Aunt rose loved to dress me up. I was like a life sized doll to her. She changed me into my pajamas and set me in the top bunk. "Goodnight." She said smiling. "Night auntie rose." I replied back as she kissed my forehead. Soon after Annabelle, came in carried by Charlotte. In a way I envied Annabelle, she looked like a 5 year old, and she was so pretty. Her hair was very long blonde and strait. She had a cute southern accent, and her bedtime wasn't until 8:30, but there was one thing that I could do that she couldn't. I could say my r's. she was actually 5. I was 19 with the brain and appearance of a 3 year old. I know it wasn't right to be jealous, but I couldn't help it. I snuggled my stuffed animal twilight, pretending I was asleep as I did whenever a grown up came in. As soon as Charlotte left I passed Annabelle a barbie through the crack. "Wanna play princess?" I asked softly. "Sure!" She said happily. "Go to bed!" Charlotte called. I frowned. "Okay. Never mind." I said as I drifted into a deep sleep

-the next morning Alice's point of view-

I awoke sleepily to jasper smiling cutely at me. "Mornin' Ali." He said and kissed me. I grinned. "Wanna ride horses again?" I asked looking up at him. "I actually had something else in mind." He told me. "Oh?" I asked. He started stroking my hair. "How would you like to go on a zip line?" He asked grinning. I smiled. "I've always wanted to! How'd you know?" I asked. He grinned. "You've dropped some hints." He told me moments later we jumped out the window fully dressed and jumped through the trees. We stood at the top of a cliff that had a zip line that ran to the other cliff. He grinned at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Ready?" He asked I clutched onto him nervously. "Ready." He held me tightly as he grabbed onto the rope. As he jumped off the edge, he held me by the waist tightly as I laughed and screamed, it was fun, but terrifying. We glided over the trees that I knew were well over 500 feet. As we landed on the other side he looked over at me. "You okay?" He asked as he kissed my cheek. "That was one of the most fun things I've ever done." I told him. "Good. Wanna go swimming?" He asked "Yes." I replied. "Ocean, pool, or waterfall?" I asked. "Waterfall." He told me. I grinned again. "I'll meet you there." I told him. He nodded once. As I dug through my suitcase, I found what I was looking for. My favorite white two piece. I put it on and examined myself in the mirror. "Good." I said under my breath. I jumped out the window and ran to the top of the cliff. I jumped in and did a backflip. I swam over to jasper, he caught me and sat me on his shoulder. "Beautiful." He said grinning. I swam over to the waterfall and burst through the water. "Jazz, follow me." I said as I crawled into the cave behind it.  
I curled up to him smiling. We laid there for a while until I said "it'd be fun to learn how to surf." He grinned. "Wanna?" I nodded. He picked me up and carried me to the shore. He took two surf boards, and two wet suits out of the shack hidden in palm trees. One was smaller, it was white with a swirly black design. Jasper's was plain black. I watched him for a few minutes, then tried myself. Jasper had to pick me up and put me on the board because I was too short to get on it. I stood up on it shakily. He steadied me but I was knocked off by a wave. I landed in the water with a splash and swam up laughing. I felt a small pain on my ankle. I guess jasper noticed. He lifted me onto the surfboard in a sitting position. "Show me." He said as lifted my ankle above water. What I saw next I never expected. There was a huge king cobra wrapped Around my ankle. I immediately screamed and said "kill it! Kill it!" I felt one last burst of pain, then everything went black.

Jasper point of view.

How could I be so stupid? How did I forget that there were snakes around here? My idiocy had gotten my tiny Alice hurt. I was trying to teach her how to surf, but she fell off the board and got bitten by a king cobra. I drained the snake and sucked the venom out of Alice, she was still unconscious though. I carried her in and laid her on our bed. I sat next to her, waiting for her to wake up. I decided to call Carlisle and ask uif I did everything right. He picked up on the first ring as always. "Hey jasper, having fun? Is everything okay?" He asked as any father would. "It's great, but I was teaching Alice how to surf, she fell off, and got bitten by a king cobra. I've sucked the venom out, but she's still unconscious. Is there anything else I need to do?" I asked. "She should be okay. I do believe there's snake bite medicine in the master bathroom cabinet though, the one behind the mirror above the sink. "Thanks Carlisle." I said and went to retrieve it. "Not a problem jasper, taking enough pictures for Esme?" He asked jokingly. "Yeah, well Alice mostly, but still." I told him. I heard the sound of someone rolling over. "Hey Carlisle, I'll call you back. I think she's waking up." I told him "okay, I'll talk to you later." He told me. I hung up and went to Alice's side. "Hey." I said softly and wrapped my arm around her. She snuggled into my side and said "jazz?" Softly "I'm here." I told her as I started playing with her hair. "What happened?" She asked sitting up. "You got bit by a snake. You okay? I'm so sorry Ali." She leaned against my arm. "It's okay, you could have never guessed this would happen. You  
Didn't know." She said and kissed me. I handed her one of the pills that Carlisle had said were for snake bites. She took one with a gulp of blood. She looked up at me and sighed. "This really was the best days of my life." She told me smiling. "It's not over yet." I reminded her and kissed her gently. It started raining. She looked out the window. "Video games?" She asked noting that we couldn't do anything outdoorsy. "This is why you're perfect." I told her and picked a her up. She laughed and kissed my neck. "So are you." She told me smiling I sat her down on the couch. I clicked the remote as the tv emerged. I clicked on the Xbox 360 and handed her a controller. "Left 4 dead, black ops, or slender man?" She asked grinning. I put in left 4 dead. Alice's strategy for video games was shoot randomly until everything's dead. It worked for her, I usually let her win. As we ran through the stage, Alice had picked up an axe and was chopping heads off. Soon something else happened. I saw Alice glance out the window. "Jazz, it's snowing!" She exclaimed and walked over to the window. "Snow n July, I guess anything can happen in Washington." I said and kissed her. "Let's go skiing!" She said excitedly. I laughed at her enthusiasm. "You just got bit. Are you sure you can handle that?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes! Please can we go?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck excitedly. I smiled. "Fine." I said laughing. She squealed happily and flashed up stairs. She came back moments later in skiing gear holding a pair of skis. "Lets go!" She said bouncing. I smiled and went upstairs to quickly changed. I came down and she kissed me. When we got outside the picture taking began. She took at least 100 pictures of everything. She was more hyper than usual. Was that even possible? She ran to the top of the mountain still smiling. "Race ya!" She said and took off down the hill. "Hey not fair!" I called and skied after her.

Alice's point of view

I had so much more energy than usual! It was so fun! I didn't know how, but I liked it. As I skied down the hill I hit a rock and fell down the rest of the hill, when I stopped jasper was coming toward me. "That was so fun! Lets go again!" I said getting to my feet. He picked me up. "Nah, lets not over do it. Besides, it's getting dark." He told me. He pressed his lips to mine gently and carried me inside. "Are you sure the horses are okay in the cold?" I asked. "I'm sure they're fine." He said and pulled me close. I snuggled into his chest smiling. "I kinda miss the kids." I admitted as he stroked my hair. "Wanna call them?" He asked me. "Gimme the phone." I said in a jokingly forceful voice. He grinned and handed it over. I immediately dialed marrissa. She picked up on the first ring. "Hi mom!" She said enthusiastically. "Hey marrissa, how's everything going?" I asked smiling as I switched to speaker phone. "Good, no ones dead yet, so I guess we're okay." I couldn't help but laugh. "When are you coming back?" She asked "it's kinda lonely with out you guys." Jasper and I met each other's eyes. "Maybe we could have a family vacation here, it's beautiful." I told her. "Video chat me." I said as I hit the button to switch it. Her face appeared on screen. Her hair was a little longer, it was in a braid as always, she was sitting in a tree. It was snowing there too. Her eyes looked slightly more golden. "Hey mom." She said casually I pulled the camera back to add jasper into the picture. "Hi dad" she said with an exited grin. "I miss you guys too much." I said sadly. "Wanna turn the honeymoon into a family vacation?" Jazz asked "yes." Marrissa and I said at the same time. I laughed. "We're coming to get you all. Make sure everyone's ready." I said with a smile. "Us as in. . .?" Marrissa asked. "Anyone at the house. I miss them all." I said grinning. "I'll go get the other rooms ready." Jasper said as he flashed down stairs. "I'll be there in a few hours." I told her softly. "What should I pack, what's there?" She asked "well, we're still in Washington, it's snowing here, but there's also horses, an ocean, a pool, zip lining, apparently, we just went skiing. "Be there soon ." I said as we disconnected. I met up with jasper downstairs. "I'm going to get them in a few hours, until then we still have some time." I said smirking.

Marrissa point of view (yup, keeping it rated t.)

I ran back to the house as fast as I could. My hair blew in the wind. As I climbed back into the window, I went into Hannah's room first. "Guess what." I said sitting on the bottom bunk. "Chicken butt?" She asked admiring herself in her mirror. "Mom's taking us to the cottage for a bit. Want me to help you pack?" I said as she turned around. "We're going on a vacation?" She asked. "Yup." I said as she flew up and pulled down her suitcase. "You'll need swim suits, snow stuff, horse stuff, and whatever you wear to go zip lining." I informed her. She threw a bunch of stuff into her suitcase in a blur. I examined it to make sure it would be 'mom approved'. There were jeans, sweaters, hats, gloves, scarfs, swimsuits and normal clothes. "Well, that didn't take long." I noted. "Don't forget your toothbrush and stuff." I said and went to tell the rest of the family. Moments later I heard something from upstairs. I went up to check on what it was. When I reached the room I heard it from, I slowly opened the door. There stood Felix. "What do you want?" I hissed "silly girl. You don't know?" I crossed my arms. "HEY JANE" I yelled knowing she'd have fun killing him. "THERES SO-" felix caught me by my shirt and grabbed me by my neck. i screamed and started trying to kill him. "JANE!" I screamed loudly in a terrified voice. She was up in a flash. "What's-" she cut herself off when she saw him. "Let her go Felix!" She yelled stalking towards us. "Alec! Carlisle! Dad!" She yelled as he caught her too. She started kicking frantically. In this position, she couldn't make eye contact with him. Soon uncle Emmett ran in. "Oh, it's one of these guys again." He said and pulled us out of his grip. He caught Felix by the neck and threw his head on the counter edge which caused his head to pop off instantly. "You girls wanna start a Bon fire?" He asked smirking. Emmett tossed him out the window, and I threw a lighter on him. We jumped down and stood around it as we heard a car pull up in the drive way, it was un doubtable who it was. "MOM!" I yelled happily and hugged her. She spun me around. "I smell burning vampire. Who'd you kill?" She asked "uncle Emmett killed Felix." I informed her. She grinned. "Good. Are you ready to go?" She asked. "Yup." I said and grabbed my bags. "Where's dad?" I asked "he's getting the rooms ready." She informed me. "I'll go get Hannah." I told her. As I flashed in, the fire alarms started ringing. I glanced around to see that the flame of Felix had reached the house. It was about 9pm. Hannah had fallen asleep. "Hannah! Wake up!" I yelled as I ran into her room. I grabbed her in my arm, her suit case and twilight in the other. "Rissy, what's wrong?" She asked covering her ears." She called me rissy beacause she couldn't say marrissa. "We'll be okay." I told her as I ran out. I carried her out to the car. I buckled her into her car seat. I soon realized rose was still inside, so were Carlisle and Esme. Mom told me not to, but I ran back inside. "Rose? Carlisle? Esme? Delilah?" I yelled looking for them. I saw Carlisle standing over Esme protectively. They soon flashed out the window. "Rose!?" I called frantically starting to get scared. Where was she? I finally found her. She was unconscious buried under a pile of broken wood. I pulled her out and threw her over my shoulder and ran. I hadn't been paying attention to my own injuries. Upon getting outside, I realized my leg was very burnt up. Emmett took rose, and mom wrapped me in her arms. Carlisle had called 911. I limped over to a big rock and sat on it so that Carlisle could look at my leg. My jeans had been burnt to booty short size. I was covered in burns, Carlisle was wrapping it up after applying venom. Mom lifted me into the car and sat me down lightly. I rode with mom, everyone else followed us. After about an hour, I had zoned out, but came back in when I saw a package of floating blood snacks. I glanced to Hannah who had woken up and looked like she was constraining very hard. The snacks soon fell into her lap. She smiled with satisfaction. "Hannah, did you just. . ." She nodded grinning widely. "Mom, I think Hannah gained a telepathy power." She looked back and smiled. I fell asleep into the darkness. I woke up only moments later. "Mom, where's Delilah?" I asked in sudden realization.


	13. Chapter 13

A vampire summer 13

She glanced at me, then spun the car around in a way that would have easily killed any human. She floored it all the way back to the house. She ran in at vampire speed. "Delilah!" I heard her call as she ran back into the flames of the house. A fire fighter came soon, they started trying to put it out.

Alice point of view

I ran through the flames in search of the daughter I idiotically forgot. How could I forget her? I was an awful mom, I decided. I entered where Delilah's room was. Most the floor was burnt up, and if the last board cracked, I'd fall 5 stories into a patch of flames. I saw her in the corner looking too scared to move, her hair was singed and she was very burnt. Somehow she had survived and stayed conscious. I took a step onto the single board that was left. I put one foot in front of the other trying to keep my balance. I grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Delilah, lets go. There's not much time." I told her. "Mom." She said softly. "I thought you left me." She said with a tear in her eye. "I know, I did, I'm so sorry, I'll never forget you again." I told her as she threw herself at me in a hug. "I've got you, we'll be okay." I told her stroking her hair. We took a step onto the board, it started to crack. The fire was beginning to surround us. "There's only time for one of us to cross. Go. I love you." I told her letting go of her hand. "No, mom. I'm not leaving you. If we hurry, we can make it." The board cracked a little more. "Go!" I yelled again "trust me." I said. She shook her head. "No. No. No. No. I'm not leaving you." She said and grabbed my hand. The sirens rang as the fire fighters sprayed the fire. Delilah took a step onto the board, as soon as she laid a foot on the board, it broke in half. She screamed as she started falling. I grabbed her hand before it was to late. I heard a crack. oh no, I hurt my own daughter. I really was an awful mom. We were surrounded by fire now, there was no getting out. one of the windows near us broke sending glass shards into my left arm. I saw a couple of firefighters in the distance. They were running toward us. They managed to put out a small bit of the fire. One held out his hand. "Come on." He said. "Take her first." I said putting Delilah in front of me. "You'll be okay. I promise." I said and kissed her cheek. She grabbed onto the man's hand. He pulled her to the other side and got her out. His voice had sounded familiar, it was odd, I couldn't get it out of my head. I saw a small path that I knew I could get through. As I ran through it, I finally found a window. I saw the fire man again. "you're going to have to jump." He called. I broke it open and jumped out. The man caught me. The voice's owner soon occurred to me. Mike. Mike newton. That was his voice without a doubt. Then I fainted.

-later Charlotte's point of view

We got to the cottage, and Esme carried in Rosalie. Jasper ran out and got marrissa. "What happened?" He asked holding her protectively. "A fire." She told him holding Hannah. As they went in, She laid Hannah in her princess bed. Jasper put marrissa in hers. Esme ran over to Carlisle and hugged him. She threw her arms around him. She hugged me too. "Is Annabelle okay?" She asked "I'm sure she'll be fine." I told her. Emmett wouldn't let go of rose. He sat in one of the chairs in the room jasper had set up for them and held her protectively stroking her long blonde hair. "I'm so stupid, this is all my fault." I heard him say. He didn't think anyone could hear him. I walked over and hugged him loosely. "Are you okay?" I asked "I'm so stupid Charlotte, why would I light a fire that close to the house? I got my soulmate hurt, my sister nearly killed, my nieces, even you guys. " He said frowning. "We'll be fine Emmett." I tried to convince him as I pulled my sleeve over my small burn on my wrist that had been earned by grabbing Annabelle out of the path of the flames. Peter had her now, she was probably asleep. I was wrong. Soon she wondered in. "Momma, I had a bad dream." She said and motioned for me to pick her up. I took her into my arms, and went into her room. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked as she curled into me. "It was weally fast, but, I saw flames, you and daddy wewe in the flames. You told me to wun, then I nevew saw you again." She said in barley a whisper. I hugged her close. "Don't worry, that'll never happen." I told her. As I laid back stroking her hair. "You're okay. You're safe." I told her, as she looked up at me. "I love you." She said quietly. "I love you too Annabelle." I told her smiling. "Will you stay hewe?" She asked taking my wrist. "Oh, okay." I said as I pulled the blanket over her, kissed her forehead, and sat in the rocking chair on the other side of the room.

Alice point of view

I woke up to a couple people standing around me. I saw jasper first, then Carlisle, then mike. I glanced over to find Delilah, laying on a couch. I sat up and to my surprise didn't smell the slightest trace of human blood. I glanced around to find that I was in the cottage. But why didn't mike smell like a human? I saw his golden eyes and looked at jasper then said "okay, who the hale changed mike?" I asked aloud. Jasper laughed softly at my pun. "I'll tell you later." He replied. Carlisle was sitting in one of the chairs across the room. "Okay, I remember the fire, but how did this happen?" I asked looking at the bandages covering my arm. "A window broke and left a lot of glass, plus you saved Delilah and got pretty burnt. "Is she okay?" I asked. Carlisle spoke up. "A wrist was broken, she has about a million burns, but she's not dead. So I guess she's fine." He said with a small apologetic smile. "Mom?" I heard Delilah ask quietly. Jasper helped me to my feet. I walked over to her and took her hand. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." I said quietly. "Mom, I'd be dead without you. I'm fine. I love you." She said and smiled.

-the fire Delilah's point of view

The fire detector began to loudly ring. I glanced around and got to my feet only a moment too late. Before I could do anything, my room was in flames. I coward in the corner wondering how long I had left. I heard sirens approaching, but then I heard the sound of the cars pulling out. They'd left me. But why? Had I failed them? What had I done? I was unwanted by my family now, I knew I wouldn't last much longer, I didn't make any attempt to escape. The floor began to fall through. There was one board that hadn't burnt away yet. I heard the sound of another motor. "Delilah!" I heard my mom yell. I glanced around. She'd come back? But she left me. She walked along the board and got over to me and grabbed my hand. "It's okay, come on. We don't have much time!" She told me. "Mom." I said softly. "I thought you left me." I said with a tear in my eye. "I know, I did, I'm so sorry, I'll never forget you again." She told me as she threw herself at me in a hug. "I've got you, we'll be okay." She told me stroking my hair. We took a step onto the board, it started to crack. The fire was beginning to surround us. "There's only time for one of us to cross. Go. I love you." She told me letting go of my hand. "No, mom. I'm not leaving you. If we hurry, we can make it." The board cracked a little more. "Go!" She yelled again "trust me." She said. I shook my head. "No. No. No. No. I'm not leaving you." I said and grabbed her hand. The sirens rang as the fire fighters sprayed the fire. I took a step onto the board, as soon as I laid a foot on the board, it broke in half. I screamed as I started falling. Mom grabbed my hand before it was to late. I heard a crack. My wrist hurt. A lot. We were surrounded by fire now, there was no getting out. one of the windows near us broke sending glass shards into mom's left arm. I saw a couple of firefighters in the distance. They were running toward us. They managed to put out a small bit of the fire. One held out his hand. "Come on." He said. "Take her first." Mom said putting Me in front of her. "You'll be okay. I promise." She said and kissed my cheek. I grabbed onto the man's hand. He pulled me to the other side and got me out. I was badly burnt "save my mom." I said weekly as I was transferred to my granddad's arms. I fainted after that. When I awoke, mom was standing over me. "Mom?" I asked quietly. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." She said stroking my hair. "Mom, I'd be dead without you. I'm fine. I love you." I said softly. Venom healed fast, lucky for me. There was so much I wanted to do here. Mom said we could stay here for a while until our home in forks was rebuilt. I wasn't allowed to do anything until I was fully healed. She was being over protective, but if I had a daughter, and I'd almost lost her to a fire, I don't think I'd be taking any chances either. She came in and sat by me. "Hey Lilly." She said grinning. My middle name was Lillian, so thus, my nickname was Lilly. "Hey." I said softly. She smiled. "How are you holding up?" She asked "I've been better" I admitted as my wrist moved accidentally. "Ow, ow ow." I whimpered "I'm so sorry." She said softly "do you want more ice?" She asked. I nodded softly as she ran off to get it. The remote control was laying on the table beside me. I clicked the power button as it came on. There was a weird looking cartoon on. The characters were short, and poorly created. One was fatter than the others, there was a character in an orange hoodie that appeared to be dead. "Oh my gawd! They killed Kenny!" One of them shouted. "You!" The tv bleeped over a word. The rest of the show was filled with swearing, and singing. It was like watching uncle Emmett when he had too many gummy bears. Mom came back with ice. She saw the tv and froze. "How long have you been watching this?" She asked. "Since you left. I just turned on the tv, and it was on." She sighed. "Jasper! Delilah has discovered South Park!" She called. Was I not suppose to know of this show? If so, I could see why. I heard uncle Emmett start laughing. "Welcome to the club!" He called loudly.  
I laughed a little as mom gave me the ice and went to scold Emmett.

Hannah point of view

Mom says there's nothing to be afraid of, but I am. I almost lost my sister, mom, aunt, maybe even my role model, marrissa, she's the coolest person I know. I don't know if I could make it with out her. She was my best friend, and the world's greatest sister. At that moment I saw her walk in. "Hey tinny!" She said with a grin and scooped me into her arms. I laughed as she spun me around. "Rissy!" I said happily. She kissed the top of my head. "Rissy, do you really think we're safe now?" I asked quietly. She sat in the rocking chair holding me softly. "I'm not sure, I think we are for now. I won't let anything hurt you." She promised. I hugged her softly. "I love you." I told her "I would have died with out you." I said quietly as she hugged me tightly. "You're okay. Don't worry. You're safe with me." She told me as she started stroking my hair. "I'm sleepy." I told her. She took out a Sippycup and handed it to me. I started sucking on it and with in moments I was asleep.

Marrissa point of view

I laid Hannah on the bottom bunk and pulled the blanket over her. It was about midnight, I didn't need much sleep anymore, and I'd need even less in only a few years. I yawned slightly but decided to go down stairs instead. I stood at the bottom of the spiral stairs when I head aunt rose's laugh. I gasped softly and ran into the living room. "Aunt rose!" I said excitedly she was laying on the couch, she was burnt badly on the shoulder. She looked so week. I felt so bad. I wish I could have gotten to her faster. Her head was in uncle Emmett's lap, her hair was spread out, it was singed at the end. Her eyes were dark, and there was a cup of blood on the table beside her "Hey marrissa." She said quietly. "You okay?" I asked "I'm alive." She said with a small smile. "Sorry I didn't find you sooner." I said apologetically as I sat in one of the overstuffed chairs. "At least you found me at all. If you hadn't I'd be dead."

Later Alice's point of view

I sat in a tree with jasper. My head was in his lap as I smiled up at him. "I'll never let anything hurt you again." He told me softly. "I wouldn't count on that." I told him. "I'll do my best." He said as A vision hit me. Jasper and. . . Victoria? My heart tore apart. I saw her kiss him and he didn't pull back. It was almost as if he enjoyed it. I saw my self up a tree in the distance with my knees pulled to my chest. I was crying into my knees and a hand touched shoulder and said "he's not worth it, Ali." The vision ended abruptly as the real world surrounded me. I shot up and glared in his direction. "Lies." Our eyes met and I just shook my head. I jumped from the tree and ran. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I just ran. I heard him calling after me. I ignored it. I didn't stop traveling all night. I jumped from tree to tree and ran. I ignored Edward trying to talk to me, I had turned my phone off, and was trying my best not to see. I jumped from a tree and landed where I decided to stop. I was on the roof of the asylum I had come from. I picked the lock on the roof and jumped through the door. Most of the patients were asleep. I caught the sent I'd been looking for.


	14. Chapter 14

A vampire summer 14

yes, yes, it's shorter than my usual lately, but it seemed like a good place to cut off, and I made you wait way to long on the last one so here's one the next day! Enjoy!

* * *

Alice's point of view

I saw him in the distance. Stephan. I soon remembered. I looked the same, if anyone still worked here from my time, I'd get myself killed, or at least get myself thrown back in here. I pulled my hood over my head. It was a very light jacket, it was mostly lace. I kept my head down. I saw him in the distance. I went up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned swiftly as I said "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I said with tears in my eyes. He smiled down at me. "I sure didn't expect to see you here." He said taking a jacket out of the locker. We walked out and sat at the trunk of a tree. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked wrapping a comforting arm around me as I began crying into his shoulder. "I had a vision. You were right." He rubbed my shoulder softly as I said "I saw him in love with the one who was going to kill our brother's mate. She's caused us so much pain, and worry, but. . ." I stopped. "Do you still have your talent?" I asked. "The one where I can see your thoughts?" I nodded. "Yup." He replied. I offered him my hand. He took it as I sent the vision out. "Oh, Alice. You'll be okay." He said and kissed the top of my head. "It's not me I'm worried about. I don't want him to get hurt. She only used her last mate." I told him. "But he's hurting you." He said softly. "My heart is still to big for my own good." I told him. Edward kept trying to think to me. "Alice, where are you?" He finally got through. I sighed in defeat. "Fine Edward, you really want to know? I'm in Biloxi." I thought leaning against the tree trunk. "Biloxi? Alice, why are you in Mississippi?" He thought back. "Because" I started crying again. "Because I had a vision. Jasper was making out with Victoria. I couldn't stay there." I replied leaning against Stephan's chest. "Are you with anyone?" Edward asked. "Yeah. I'm with Stephen." I told him. "Who?" He asked "Stephan. He was the tall brunette man that I hugged at the wedding. He's the one who changed me." I told him. "Will you come back?" He asked with a sad tone to his thoughts. "Maybe." I thought to him. "Turn on your phone. The others want to talk to you." He told me. I began blocking him out again as I turned to Stephan. He noted my outfit. "Cold?" He asked as I realized how hard the wind was blowing. "Not really." I said. "Here." He said with a laugh and handed me the jacket he'd pulled out of his locker. "Okay, fine." I said as I pulled it on. "Thanks." I said as I leaned back. "If I'm going to be allowed to be seen in public, I can't look like MaryAlice. I reminded him. He nodded. "Do you have any money? I do remember how you hated to steal." He asked. "Nope. It's all in forks. Lets go steal some stuff." I said getting to my feet. I couldn't believe I'd left all my credit cards. I thought I was smarter than that, but Maybe not. It was about 2 am. All the stores were closed, which would make it easy for us. We got into town central. There were a few casinos still opened, even though I'd win, I didn't have any money to try with. I climbed the ladder on the side of the building and pulled myself up to the roof. I picked the lock once again. i hung upside down from the skylight and stuck only my head into the store and glanced around. No one was in sight. I motioned for Stephan to follow,I dropped down and landed in the middle of the store. We had broken into a superstore which I had sworn to myself I'd never go, but it was necessary now. There was a hair shop built into it. I broke the security door and grabbed some red and black hair extensions. I liked my hair length, but it was too recognizable. I dashed to the eye wear center and got a pair of contacts. I chose the bright purple ones. I got some red hair dye and makeup. Stephan looked at me in shock when he saw the red dye. "No way, don't change the color. Black is so beautiful of you." He said as he reached out and ran a hand through my hair. "I've got to. Don't worry, it'll fade eventually. If not, I'll dye it back." I said softly. "I'll have to go by a different name as well. I was thinking Juliet." I told him as I took a laptop from the display. I went back into the salon section and began dying my hair. Stephan had gathered some clothes and waited for me by the door. When it was finally done, I started to put in the extinctions and curled it. I glanced at the clock. They'd be opening soon. I stole some more clothes, a blanket, a bike and a phone charger and ran back out of the store. He lead me into a small shack at the edge of the woods. "I know it's well below your usual, but it's something." He said as he opened the door for me. I smiled softly. "Stephen, it's fine." I said as I sat on the couch. It was a red sectional, it was worn but comfortable. He flicked on a light. "Do you think you'll go back?" I turned on my phone then said "I'm not sure." There were numerous texts and missed calls from my family. Most consisting of "where are you?" And "why'd you go?" There was even one from Emmett asking if I wanted him to kick Jasper's butt, which I replied "no" to. There were lots of missed calls. I glanced down frowning. "I don't know what to do, Stephan." I said softly. "Listen to your heart, Ali." He said hugging me. I sighed. "Maybe soon. . ." I said as I leaned against the wall. "Do you think I over reacted?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No, if I had a mate and saw her making out with another man, I'd be mad too." He said as he started playing with my hair. "Stephan." I said with sudden realization. "Hmm?" He asked "I forgot about my daughters." I said in terror. "Do you want to go get them? I can take a day off." He offered taking my hand. "I think this is about to get very complicated." I checked my near future. "This is defiantly about to get complicated. We leave tomorrow." I stated.


	15. Chapter 15

A vampire summer 15

A minor detail was changed in chapters 13&14 she saw jasper kissing 'Victoria' instead of Maria. I also confused a few people with the mention of Rennessme being around, but Bella being killed earlier on, so I'll make up something. Lets just go with ness already been born and bella hadn't had to be changed. Good enough.

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

marrissa's point of view

I hadn't seen father in days. I was unaware of the events that had taken place. I went up to mother and father's room and knocked on the door. "Go away." The voice of my father said grumpily. "Dad?" I asked a little worried as I caught the sent of alcohol. "I'm fine. Go away." He said sharply. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked softly. "Nothing. Go away." He said again. "Dad. . . ." I said softly "go. Away." He repeated. I sighed and accepted defeat. I turned and went back to my room. He'd been like this for nearly a week. I laid back and tried to clear my mind. I hit play on my iPod and stared up at the celling. "A trophy father's trophy son" was playing by sleeping with sirens.

"Father, father, tell me where have you been?" It sang. I realized how much it was relating. I zoned out for a second. "I've been missing you so bad And you don't seem to care When I go to sleep at night, you're not there When I go to sleep at night, do you care?" I sighed. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad to remind myself what was going on, but I kept listening. "Why are you walking away? Was it something I did? Did I make a mistake cause I'm trying to deal with the pain I don't understand this, is this how it is? I will try to understand. Father, father, tell me where are you now?

Its been hell not having you. Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town

With no note telling where When I go to sleep at night, you're not there When I go to sleep at night, do you care?" I got a vision. Father and a tall, red curly haired woman, which I'd never seen before. The woman leaned in, and placed a long kiss on my father's lips. father seemed that he was enjoying it. I gasped softly as I realized. Mother had probably seen this. Everything made since now. All I had to do was find mother. I pushed open my window and jumped out carefully. I had heard Edward say she was in Biloxi, I didn't know where that was, but the world is only so big, right? I took of running following the faint sent. I saw a stripe of color flash by me. Then there was pain. I then heard the sound of my volturi sister alexandria say "oh my gosh, marrissa, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you. Are you okay? I'm so sorry" I propped myself up on the ground "it's okay. . ." I said with a frown as I rubbed where she bit me on my neck. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I ran away." She replied. "Juliet's a more annoying leader than Father. I can't believe she became the new leader." She told me as she sat by me. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked me. I'm looking for my mother." I told her "marrissa, you know our mother's been dead for centuries. You know father didn't save her." I shook my head. "Not that one. The one who adopted me." I told her. "Perhaps I could help?" She asked hopefully. "Sure, why not? But don't bite me again. That hurt." I told her frowning. "Sorry." She apologized again softly. "Let's go." I said getting to my feet. I took off running again. "Hey! Wait up!" She called dashing after me. Fora moment, it felt that everything was alright. We played like small children, running around and laughing. I pushed her into a pile of leaves and she pulled me down too. I yawned in a small voice. "Let's find somewhere to stay for the night." She suggested picking up my bag. Born vampires like ourselves only slept until we were fully physically mature. I still had a few years. We reached a meadow and I laid in the grass on the dry ground. under a willow tree. I pulled a blanket out of my bag and curled up. Alexandria climbed a tree and stretched out on a limb of a large tree. I fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

The next morning

I looked up tiredly, the sun shown in my eyes. I rolled onto my side. I felt someone grab my arm. "Get up, lazy, we have a vampire to find!" She said energetically. I groaned. "Five more minutes. . ." I protested. "No." She said dragging me along. I grasped my bag's handle and allowed her to pull me. "Maybe a morning hunt would wake you up." She suggested and put me down. I stood and threw my bag onto my back. I tracked the sent of a deer and bit into his neck. Alexandria just laughed. "What. . . Are. . . You doing?" She asked laughing. I drained the deer and threw it to the ground. "I don't kill humans anymore." I told her licking blood from my lips. "Whatever floats your boat." She said and drained a human. I winced as it screamed. I frowned softly as she caught my disapproving look. "Alright, lets go." I finally said. She nodded. We took off running again. About twilight we were still running. "We have to find her. She won't answer her phone, I can't take father anymore." I told her as leaves crunched beneath my feet. Someone jumped down behind me. Mother. I turned and threw myself at her in a hug. "Mother!" I cried happily. "What's going on at home? I heard you say you couldn't take your dad anymore. What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed. "Things are. . ." I paused thinking of the right word. "Bad" I decided. "This basically describes it." I said handing her my iPod and hitting play on a trophy father's trophy son. "It's that bad?" She asked. I nodded. "Do you know what I saw?" She asked. I nodded. "Another woman kissing father, and father not minding?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry, mother." I apologized quietly. "It isn't your fault Hun. I just can't believe it's so soon." She replied back. "Have you met alexandria?" I asked. She nodded. "I saw her coming. I also saw her fall for Travis. Travis was zowie's twin who was yet to be born, but was on the way. A blonde man came from the distance. "This is Stephan." Mother told me softly. I shook his hand. "Hi, pleasure to meet you." I said politely. The man gasped softly. "You're. . ." He looked like he was in shock. "You're the rebel princess." He said quietly. "Huh?" I asked in confusion. "The rebel princess. The volturi princess who got kicked out and adopted by another clan, then later killed Aro, the volturi king. How have you not heard your own tale?" He turned to my mother. "And why didn't you tell me that you were the rebel princess guardian?" He asked her. "I'd never heard that. Ever." Mother replied. "Are you sure you're not making this up?" she asked he shook his head. "What do we do now?" I asked mother quietly. "I guess we try to talk some life into your father." She replied. I nodded. "Is Stephan coming with us?" Alexandria asked. Mother glanced to him. He nodded once. "Shall we go?" Alexandria asked. Mother nodded. I followed as mother lead. Once we Finally reached forks again, we were fretted by them all. All except for father.

Alice's point of view .

Before I could think, I was scooped into Emmett's arms in a bone crushing hug. "Tiny!" He called happily. "Hey Emmett." I said with a smile. Edward tensed. "You've brought non vegetarians?" He asked in shock. "Don't worry, they won't harm Rennessme." I told him. I turned to Stephan and alexandria. "Right guys?" They nodded in conformation. Emmett gasped softly. "Alice, your hair." I frowned and cut him off. "Was a cover while i was in biloxi so no one would recognize me, and will be re dyed to black tomorrow." I said then looked down. "Emmett. . . Put me down." I requested. He obeyed laying me gently on my feet. "Thanks." I said as I received hugs from the others. As I walked inside, I headed up to Jasper's room and knocked expecting him to be mad. "What?" He hissed as I caught the sent of alcohol. "Jasper, let me in." I said with my arms crossed. His voice changed, suddenly it was light in disbelief. "Alice?" He asked sounding a bit brighter. "No, it's the Easter bunny." I said jokingly. He opened the door to what I had hoped anything but. There were empty vodka, rum, and everything else that was alcoholic, bottles everywhere. I threw my arms around him. "I thought you were more mature than this." I said kicking a bottle aside. "Did you even think about what this would do to marrissa, or Hannah, or Emmett, or Carlisle, or es-" he pressed his lips to mine unexpectedly. My eyes fluttered closed as I accepted it. "Your breath taste like vodka." I complained softly an my eyes caught a glance of my self in the mirror. It was just like the vision. Then I realized. I gasped softly. It wasn't Victoria I'd seen. It was me with curly red hair. I swore softly. "I'm so stupid. . ." I said softly. "What's wrong?" He asked "jasper, you didn't cheat on me. . I saw myself and thought it was Victoria. . . I'm so sorry." I said leaning on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I apologized as a few tears escaped. "You thought I was cheating on you?" He asked as he wiped a tear away. I nodded shamefully. "I'm sorry. I just saw. . ." He silenced me with another kiss. "You probably hate me now. Right? I'll leave if you do." I said softly. "Don't you dare." He said grabbing my arm. "Please. Please don't ever leave me again." He begged. "I love you." I said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." I said as he held me around my waist. I was crying Into his chest. Whispering "I'm sorry." Over and over again as he rubbed my back telling me that it was okay. After about 10 minutes of hysterical sobbing, I started to calm down a little. He wiped one last tear from my face. "Why didn't you use your power?" I asked curiously. "Because, then I would have had to let you go sooner." He told me. I smiled. "Want me to help you with your hair so this never happens again?" He asked. I nodded. "These are just extension. I'll take them out, but you might want to pick up some hair dye." I told him as I began undoing the extensions. He walked into the bathroom and took a box from the shelf. "Got it." He said as he began picking up the bottles and throwing them away. "You should go hunt." I told him. "I'll go with you." I told him. "Shall we?" He asked taking my hand as we jumped out the window and promised to never let anything that stupid happen ever again, and hopefully next summer wouldn't be as crazy, but when you live in a family of vampires, there's never a normal day.

* * *

As always, thanks for sticking with me for so long :) the sequel will be up soon :)


	16. Bella's fatal end

Bella's fatal end.

i own nothing, this is why Bella's not in my stories.

* * *

-Alice

Edward had found a girlfriend. Jasper and I had a few issues with her.  
One, she was a HUMAN. We are a family of vampires! You can't push us too far!  
Two, she was EMOTIONLESS. like, seriously, Jasper's pet rock had more emotion than this girl had!  
Three, she couldn't stand on her own two feet. This goes back to the human thing. She falls, she bleeds, we loose control, we get witnessed by humans, the volturi kill us. Okay, so maybe I went a bit worst Case scenario. . . But it's true.  
Four, she. Is. Crazy. I mean, I was crazy in my human life, I was in a freaking asylum! But I knew to be afraid when someone says they're a vampire!  
Five, she's so boring! Her dad is easier to be around than her! She acts like a parent.  
Six, she's always in trouble! We take her to a baseball game and a no mad attacks.  
Seven, she is a disgrace to women everywhere! The power puff girls fly around and fight evil, and they're five! Hermione Granger kept fighting when Ron left! When Edward left, she laid in the woods and cried! Kattniss Everdeen chose to fight in place of her sister and was constantly monitored by the government for 2 weeks as she killed people to keep her family safe.

But anyway, lets get to the story of whet happened

*a few weeks earlier*  
-Alice

Bella had just left for the night, jasper and I finally came out of our room, we couldn't stand Bella, thus when she was around, we hid. Emmett always made jokes about that. Jasper sat on the love seat and I laid my head on Jasper's lap. Emmett and rose sat on the sectional couch with Carlisle and Esme. "Something has to be done." I finally said. "Oh, about what Alice?" Rosalie asked visibly annoyed "the emotionless human that our brother is in love with." I told her Carlisle and Esme left the room. Jasper, Emmett, rose, and I began planing on how to get rid of her. "Lets get someone to hit her with a car." Emmett suggested smirking "no, Edward would have time to save her." I replied "Why not just drain her?" Rose suggested. I smirked. "Perfect." Jasper liked this idea too. "We'll just hide the body, it'll be like one of those 2020 things where they never find out." I grinned. "Exactly jazz." I paused. "we have to keep edward occupied while we do it." I reminded them. "we'll take him hunting all night" rose said and I froze "Edward's close act normal and sing Christmas carols in Italian!"

"Gettando in mezzo alla neve  
In un cavallo di una slitta trainata  
Sovra i campi andiamo  
Ridere tutto il senso  
Campane di bob code anello  
Fare spiriti luminosi  
Che divertimento è quello di ridere e cantare  
Una canzone stasera slitta

Oh, jingle bells, Jingle Bells  
Jingle tutto il senso  
Oh, com'è divertente da guidare  
In un cavallo di una slitta trainata  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle tutto il senso  
Oh, com'è divertente da guidare  
In un cavallo di una slitta trainata

Un paio di giorni fa  
Ho pensato di fare un giro  
E presto la signorina Fanny Luminoso  
Era seduto al mio fianco  
Il cavallo era magro e magro  
La sfortuna sembrava la sua sorte  
Siamo entrati in una banca alla deriva  
E poi abbiamo ottenuto upsot

Oh, jingle bells, Jingle Bells  
Jingle tutto il senso  
Oh, com'è divertente da guidare  
In un cavallo di una slitta trainata  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle tutto il senso  
Oh, com'è divertente da guidare  
In un cavallo di una slitta trainata sì

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle tutto il senso  
Oh, com'è divertente da guidare  
In un cavallo di una slitta trainata  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle tutto il senso  
Oh, com'è divertente da guidare  
In un cavallo di una slitta trainata" I thought sung loudly

he was still around so I filled my thoughts with

Gioia al mondo! Il Signore è venuto.  
Lasciate che la terra riceva il proprio re  
Lascia che ogni cuore  
Prepararlo camera  
E i santi e gli angeli cantano  
E i santi e gli angeli cantano  
E Santi e Santi e gli angeli cantano

Gioia al mondo, regna Salvatore  
Lasciate santi le proprie canzoni  
Mentre i campi e le inondazioni  
Rocce, colline e pianure  
Ripetono il suono gioioso  
Ripetono il suono gioioso  
Ripeti, Ripeti, il suono gioioso

Gioia per il mondo con la verità e la grazia  
E rende le nazioni dimostrano  
Le glorie della Sua giustizia  
E meraviglie del suo amore,  
E le meraviglie del suo amore  
E meraviglie, e le meraviglie del suo amore  
E le meraviglie del suo amore  
E le meraviglie del suo amore  
E meraviglie e prodigi del suo amore

Non più il peccato e il dolore cresce,  
Né spine infestano il terreno

~later that night~

*alice

Jasper and I snuck into Bella's room. It was about 2am. A scent hit us both. She was bleeding. There was a pair of scissors on her dresser, and Bella was bleeding on her wrist. "Jasper she's a cutter." I said lowly trying not to attack too soon "one. . . Two. . Three!" He said as we both latched onto her neck and started sucking her dry. I'd never had human blood before. It was really thick, it was sweeter than animal blood. It ran out all to fast though. I looked up at jasper he had a little blood on his chin. I smiled, he was so cute. "Let's get rid of her." I said picking her up and tossing her over my shoulder. He nodded In agreement. We jumped out the window and into the woods. There was a small waterfall at the border between the United States and Canada. I took Jasper's hand "I think it's time to go swimming." I said smirking and jumping down. And landing in the water. He dove after me. I swam to the bottom of the ice cold river. It didn't bother me since I was a vampire. I placed a large rock in the back of her shirt. "She won't be going anywhere." I said to jasper when I re surfaced. I pressed my lips to his kissing him holding him against the bank. "Ali, we should hunt before we get caught with our red eyes. . ." He said in a small voice. I forced my self to pull back. "Okay." I said sadly as we got out of the water and ran through the woods. I drained some deer, elk, mountain lions, and a squirrel. My eyes were golden again. It was dawn as we snuck back into our room. I changed into sweats and a tank top to make Edward, carlisle, and Esme think we'd been here. I laid my head on Jasper's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. As I was dosing off, I was interrupted by Edward grabbing me by the neck and screamed "where is she?!" I screamed too, and started kicking "CARLISLE!" I yelled. He flashed in. I kept trying to fight and wiggle free. "Edward, I don't know where she is!" I yelled as I kicked him. "Edward! Put her down!" Carlisle yelled at Edward but he wouldn't listen. "ALICE WHERE IS SHE?!" He yelled again. Jasper snatched me out of Edward's grip. "DON'T YELL AT MY WIFE!" Jasper yelled at Edward pushing me back onto the bed not breaking eye contact with him. Edward froze. "You guys killed her?!" Carlisle glanced at me. We all stared at Edward. He lunged toward jasper. Jasper grabbed me and jumped out the window. "I don't think we can ever go back." He told me sadly as we reached a tree once we'd lost him. I hid my face in his shoulder "do you happen to know where we are?" I asked him softly. "Not a clue. As long as I'm with you, everything will be okay though." He told me smiling.

-current day-

20 summers had passed since we killed Bella. I had seen visions that the Cullen's wanted us back. I didn't know where they were. It'd been 20 years, they certainly weren't in forks. We were traveling the world in search for them. We were passing through Philadelphia, we both got an idea. "I wonder if it's still here?" I said questioningly. As we came around the corner, my question was answered. On the end of a street stood a building with a sign that read 'diner' I looked at jasper in disbelief and threw my arms around him. "After all these years! I can't believe it's still here!" He said. I spun under his arm gracefully smiling. "Wanna go in?" I asked. He nodded. "It's only been 40 years. People in there may recognize us." I pulled out some stage makeup and older looking clothes and wigs from my bag. "As we aged ourselves up in the outskirts of the woods, he looked over. "So, how do I look?' He asked. I smirked. "I've never been happier that we don't age." I said laughing. He nudged me softly. "Meany." He said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder I laughed as we crossed the street. We sat in a booth in the corner smiling. A waitress came over to us and asked if we wanted anything. We politely said no, and she told us to call us if there was. Jasper and I sat there most of the night talking and laughing. Soon after we left we boarded a plain to Ireland where we found the Cullen's and they re accepted us, we lived with them forever on.


End file.
